Anything Can Happen
by ChessieDuGrin
Summary: A new werewolf has appeared in the Forests of Forks. Madison is your average circus deliquent who has now fled from her circus life. This stires up many problems what will happen when she has to choose between the pack and her freedom to wander? OnHiatus
1. Chapter 1: Circus performance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor any of it's characters they belong to Stephenie Meyer**

** I do own my own characters, Madison and Jayden**

Anything can happen. That's what I love by here at the circus. They say that a circus is fun and enjoyable but do they ever stop to think of the participants? It's not at all what you'd expect. It's hard and gruelling but what really sucks is I'm the BIGGEST freak here! At the circus freaks are like people who have differences about them but they don't change them but can. Me, I can't change what I do to make me a freak! I can change into an animal with the flick of my finger, well not really but I can burst into a wolf only. Strangely enough I wasn't always stuck at the circus, I actually had a life once.

It was when I turned 14 years old. Mum and I were fighting so as usual I threatened to run away. On the way home from school I was stomping my feet through the grass when I saw my, so called, escape. The circus had appeared in town. I, before thinking, raced inside and to the ringmaster and asked him if I could join. He laughed at me asking what I would be if I were a part of the circus. I explained that I was running away and that the circus was perfect for it. He growled at me and ordered me to join a group and practise with them to see what I was good at. I tried the high wire, clowning trapeze but I couldn't find one single job I was good at. Then I remembered that I could do a magic trick which I KNEW no one else around here did. I placed my hands on the ground and arched my back and in a burst my human body was pushed aside for the large red beastly form before him. The ringmaster fell over as I prodded around him in a circle, amazed as he was he hadn't let out a squeak unlike a performer near me. I got in with this trick and chucked into a cage before I knew it. After the show was done the circus packed up and I never got to say goodbye to my mum, nor apologize, and dad.

Frankly I'm glad I'm not alone on this strange trip because I would have been dead already if I was. My partner, Jayden, had been here for 5 months more than I had. To me that was nothing but I soon realized that I was wrong. Anyway, at the time he was 15. He'd been a real animal lover and hated how the circus had treated some of the animals so, disguised as a fairly large black wolf, he walked into the camp and tried to set them free. He was caught changing into human form by the ringmaster, which explains why he wasn't horrified to see me change, and was captured the very same way I was. He explained that he had no family to go to so he didn't care what happened to him. We understand each other and have formed such a strong bond when we are wolves we can see, hear and speak to each other without even trying.

CHAPTER 1: Circus Performance!

The gloomy sky passed above us like an endless stretch of road. The gravel road crunched under the rubber tires of the vehicles. Jayden sat next to me with his arm around me. A restraining arm so I wouldn't jump about. I was rather relaxed to have been in a cage, unlike the other freaks who walked around freely, but I couldn't help but let my mind wonder to the topic which I had abandoned over 2 years ago. I still looked the same as I did when I first joined except I was a little taller and curvier. I crawled from Jayden to the edge of the cage and took in the musty scent of the air. Mixed with the forest scent I felt like I was in heaven. Though Jay didn't think so.

"You still act like you're 6" He complained.

"How would you know, Jay? It's not like you knew me then" I countered him.

He pulled me back, "Stay here or you'll get in trouble"

"Gee I'm sorry dad" I said sarcastically.

We were silent from then on listening to the quiet patter of the rain on the cage. Something we rarely ever heard. It was defiantly new to me to see the rain so light, I was used to no rain or too much rain. The tires crunched louder as the road changed to rubble and the rain stopped. I jumped off Jay and pushed my face against the cold metal bars of the cage to see the new surroundings.

"Jay, you seeing this? It's great, we could live out here!"

"Mad, I don't think you should talk about escaping that openly the Ringmaster might hear you"

The vehicles stopped completely and the circus performers were in full swing, setting up the tents and rides. I looked over to ask Jay a question but he was asleep against the back of the cage.

"How does he manage to fall asleep at will?" I asked frustrated.

I watched the entire night as the tent was put up. Though I saw it every time I continued to ask to be let out. This was something Jay wouldn't allow me to do if he was awake, lucky for me he was asleep. Once the tent was finally completed people started to loosen up.

"Hey! Hey, clown! Yeah you! Come let us out! We need to get ready!" I called to a mime clown.

The Clown shook it's head and drew a key with his finger. No key. I was about to call to another person when Jay put his hand on my shoulder.

"Stop disturbing the other performers" his voice was cold, different.

I sat down immediately looking at nothing in particular until my drowsiness finally got the best of me. I fell asleep like Jay normally does.

"Wake up! Stupid, freaks! You're both on in 10! Oi, GET UP!"

Jay nudged me and I shot up like a jack-in-the-box rubbing my head. When I finally saw the open cage door I felt Butterflies start in my stomach. I've done shows for how long and I'm still nervous before an act! It took me a moment to realise Jay was calling me to get ready.

"Hurry up, Mad!"

"Huh? Oh right! Sorry, Jay"

I rushed out the cage and over to the back entrance of the tent where Jay was holding it open for me. Inside everyone was preparing for their act, outing make-up on, putting on their costumes, training their animals if they had some. It was a non-stop house of horrors, that is if your afraid of bright colours and in your face clowns. I ran quickly over to our designated area where our two costumes hung. One for before and one for after. I picked up a red and black dress with frilly tassels and other additions then looked at Jay.

"Are they kidding?" I asked.

"Probably not, throw on the other one, it looks a lot easier to take off then put on" he pointed to a puffy multi-coloured dress.

I groaned and put on the multi-coloured dress. It was extremely easy to get on but would I be able to take it off as fast? I tested the dress and it was a lot easier to take off then on. The only problem was could I put on the other dress quickly.

"You're on!" a scary looking demon thing growled.

My heart skipped a beat as I raced out with Jayden beside me to the Ringmaster who was holding a whip in one hand.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, prepare to be amazed as our two lovely performers, Claw and Paw, dazzle you with their...unnatural side" said the Ringmaster.

I swallowed hard and took in a deep breath as my eyes scanned the audience. Not one seat was empty. I gripped Jayden's hand tighter and started running toward the audience. I leapt and mid jump I burst into a wolf. The audience clapped at the transformation all except two groups. I heard Jay's thoughts and he was thinking the same things as me.

_That...sweet smell...really burns!!_

_But what about the soil forest smell?_

_It's the forest, Mad, it's gonna smell like that!_

The whip cracked near us and we started the obstacle course which had been set up. A simple circuit compared to what we normally had to do. I ran up the slopes first and jumped through a burning ring then through a spiked tunnel. Through the tunnel I'd always get spiked but I healed quickly so no one seemed to notice, all the while Jayden was behind me.

_You're doing good, Mad, nearly done. Stop getting side tracked by the two groups..._

_I'm sorry!! I can't help it!_

The final stretch was to jump up onto a beam then fall off onto a ball and catch a swinging bar from the ceiling. It sounds harder than it is. I finished it holding tight onto the bar as Jay landed beside me.

I'm going to fall! I can feel it!

Shut up! Your ding better than I am!

Ringmaster cracked the whip once and we dropped onto a prepared trampoline and to a curtained area to change. I threw on the dress quickly and got ready for the curtain to be ripped away. The audience clapped as they saw our final performance on screen. We were cheered off stage along with the Ringmaster who was smiling till he was behind the curtain with us.

"That was a pathetic effort!!" he yelled at us.

"We tried. It was just a little distracting with some strange scents in the-" Jayden explained.

"Shut up!"

"Ringmaster, how did I do?" I moved my arm around him until my hands felt the cold metal of the keys, "I did bad didn't I?"

"Now you listen here, YOU wanted to join which means YOU need to put in a full effort!"

"I'm sorry, sir" I slipped away with the keys in hand.

I walked away acting hurt and crushed until we were in a deserted area. No one was around and Stopped walking.

"You're being a real suck up!" Jay complained.

"I'm sorry?"

"We'll be locked in the cage for the entire time we're here now!"

"Not without the keys he isn't" I smiled dangling the silver keys in front of him.


	2. Chapter 2: Escape

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor any of it's characters they belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**I do own my own characters, Madison and Jayden**

**

* * *

**

He yanked the keys from my hands and shoved them in his pocket.

"Don't dangle them so freely!" he said in an angry whisper.

"Sorry" I shrugged with a smile.

I knew he was happy that I'd swiped the keys because it meant we could get out of this hellish camp! The sky began to grumble loudly and then suddenly let out a down pour. The Ringmaster came straight to the cage pushed me in and locked it with his spare key. I landed with a clunk beside Jayden he was amused at how I'd landed. My chin was flat on the ground and my butt in the air. In a second I leapt up and had him pinned under me.

"Laugh again and I will torture you!" I threatened him.

That didn't stop him, "you'll have to try really hard then"

"Oh, don't worry I know your weakness!"

He glared at me serious now, "you wouldn't!"

I smiled devilishly at him and nodded. He was deadly serious now while he watched me. I sat down near the cages door and waited for the sun to set. It was around midday and we had no more shows to do to pass the time so we did nothing except pace and talk occasionally. Of course we were among one of the attractions at the park so we were classified in the freaks farm area. People passed us with confused expressions thinking they were keeping normal people. So we had to act most of the time, like savages, crazed psychos anything to make them classify us as freaks.

"How much longer, Jay?" I whined when no one was around.

"About another 3 hours" he said folding his arms and leaning against the side of the cage.

I groaned loudly and noticed the same two groups enter the Freaks Farm. The groups from the tent who seemed shocked when they saw us change. One, a spiky haired girl, dragged a not-so-excited girl over to us. I glared at them as they held out their hands and spoke to us.

"You two were great in the performance!" The spiky haired girl smiled.

"I don't think they care what we think" said the other ignoring us.

I turned quickly to Jayden who was as aware of them as I was. We didn't open our mouths but I did want to take a large chunk from each of them. I was rather hostile to them but with no reason to be except for the burning smell radiating from them.

"Bella, Alice, I think we should leave now" said one of the guys.

"Come on Alice, Edwards right" Said the girl who had been dragged, I suspected her being Bella.

With a groan from Alice they left. The circus was finally beginning to show signs of closing. People were leaving a not returning and tents, stalls and other things were being closed for the night.

"3 hours didn't go by that fast did it?" I asked Jay.

"No, they seem to be closing early"

A shock of adrenaline shot through me as I realised what this meant. Early closing means we could get out of here faster.

It was now dark and the thick cover of forest mist would be great cover for us when we get out. The rain didn't show signs of slowing even by the time we were able to escape freely. It was hard get a clear hold on the silver keys and lock. I fiddled around trying to find the lock but just as I did the keys dropped into the mud.

"Crap!"

"What'd you do?"

"dropped the keys!"

He yelled at me in hushed whispers using words I never knew he spoke. I grabbed his face and told him calmly to shut up because he was getting louder. I reached down towards the mud but my arm wasn't long enough to reach the keys loop. This time I cursed but continued to try. Jayden laid flat on his stomach and pushed his well-muscled arms out the thing gaps of the cage. I heard the jingle of keys as they lifted from the muddy puddle.

"Jay, you're going to get stuck!"

"Too late..Grab the keys and open the cage while I pull myself out." He ordered.

I reached for the keys and held the muddy loop. Then Jay began to try force his arm, painfully, out the gap. I fiddled with the locked for a moment finding where I was to put the key then forced the key in. I twisted it and with a heavy click it opened. Jayden had his arm out with a last tug and as he hit the back of the cage the door swung open with a small creak. I felt the rain crash against my face as I gripped tight onto the gate which was 1 metre off the ground. Jayden choked back a laugh and put a supporting arm around me and lifted me off. My bare feet sunk into the mud puddle and sent a shiver down my spine. It felt like I'd stepped in something mildly unpleasant. We looked around the nearly deserted circus grounds checking if it was safe to steal a few things, like blankets. Next thing I knew Jayden was dragging me through the forest and a voice behind us echoed.

"Stop! Someone wake up the Ringmaster! The wolves are escaping!"

Jayden let my hand go and sprung himself into a tree using his upper body strength then caught my arms, which were extended, and threw me onto an opposing branch. We were silent as the strong men of the circus raced past us.

"What now?" I mouthed to him.

He shrugged and put a finger to his lips as the men came back growling and telling each other that they had stuffed up. Kind of like how brothers fight when one of them has done something wrong or failed at something.

We stayed in the trees until we were sure that no one else was going to show up. I was first to jump down because I was smaller and faster than Jayden was, so if they were still here I could escape. After giving the all clear to Jayden we trudged through the forest going as far from the circus as possible. My heart raced faster than it ever had before as I realised we were free. Finally free to do what we wanted!

"We did it!" I yelled at Jayden happily.

He turned and smiled at me then turned back to walking. I stopped and waited till he was a few metre from me then ran and leapt on him, changing forms in the process. He shielded his face from the dog breath and pushed me off. He petted me on the head and whispered into my ear so low i barely heard him.

"We are finally free, thanks to you, Mad"


	3. Chapter 3: Another one of us?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor any of it's characters they belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**I do own my own characters, Madison and Jayden**

**

* * *

**

It was like heaven to feel the somewhat soft soil beneath my paws and the cold air in my wet fur. The rain could not stop me and neither could Jayden. I was too happy to care about anything even when I'd left Jayden behind.

_Wait for me, Mad!_

_Why? You know where I am!_

I jumped onto the side of a tree and ran from trunk to trunk then up onto a branch. The circus really paid off when it came to acrobatics in wolf form. Though it was dark and misty I still new exactly where I was going and didn't hurt myself once. I looked over the ground to see if Jay had caught up yet then I saw him. He was sniffing the air for what I saw then just standing still. I barked loudly and dropped from the tree onto the supposed Jay only to see that it wasn't him. The wolf twisted around and had me pinned beneath him. A growl escaped its lips and I, instinctively, growled back.

_Jay, Jay a little help, please! _

Even the voice in my mind was panicky. I'd never been afraid before but something about this wolf told me that it was dangerous and ready for a chase. Its eyes were a deep brown and a toothy smile was surprisingly scary looking. Before I could analyse anymore it was knocked off me by another wolf, Jayden.

_I told you not to run off!_

His voice had more bite in it than usual and it made me cower a little but I still stayed where I was.

There was no way I was leaving him to fight a battle which I had started. They bit at each other's throats and clawed at each other sometimes they were up on their back legs pushing each other. All the while they were growling and barking at each other. Jayden swiped the other wolf's face and pounded it into the tree. I couldn't handle being the useless one so when I saw an opening I charged at the other wolf knocking it into the tree behind me.

_What are you doing! Stay back!_

_I don't want to feel useless! I'm fighting back!_

_Mad, I won't let you!_

He forced me away with a shove and pinned the wolf beneath him. This time the other wolf didn't fight back. Its chocolate eyes seemed to be kind and forgiving unlike before. Jay gave it another clawed slap in the face and let it go. I watched as it retreated into the mist not looking back once. Jay glared at me coldly and I swear my heart stopped beating for a second.

_You shouldn't be reckless! Do you know how worried I was when I saw that other wolf?_

_Pretty worried, I take it..._

_You need to watch your actions more-_

_Jay, do you know what this means!_

_What means?_

_There is more wolves out there, more like us!_

_Are you even listening to what I'm saying?_

_We're not freaks!_

I deliberately blocked him out knowing he was only going to do his brotherly nagging he normally does when I've done something stupid. I was so happy like I was before, ecstatic, but Jay wasn't. I skidded over to an overly large leaf cover where it was dry and shook the rain from my fur. Jay followed after and shook his fur and sat down. He looked over the not so misty forest and let out a long sigh. I sprawled out resting my head on his back.

_While you sleep, I'll keep watch_

I didn't reply because I couldn't manage to conjure up the words before I was in dead sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Forks, it's not that bad

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor any of it's characters they belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**I do own my own characters, Madison and Jayden**

**

* * *

**

The next morning I woke up to was a rather pleasant one. Jayden was asleep beneath my head and the birds were singing their happy tunes. I yawned and stretch out my front paws and trotted silently to wear I thought I'd left my clothes. They were there alright except there was one small problem. They had been shredded to pieces when I changed. I growled loudly at them and began to pace in front of them. What this would achieve I don't know.

_Can you please be quiet, someone is still trying to sleep!_

_Gee, Jay, I'm sorry did I wake you? I want to be human! I want to change back!_

_Alright I'll go into town because I was the smart one who, while you were sleeping, got a spare set of clothes. I seriously thought you would have been smarter._

_Shut your mouth Jayden and go get me clothes!_

I heard him get up and then my mind was silent. He had changed and was heading to the town to get me what I wanted. Before he could escape from me I pushed him a little so he would look at me.

"I know, make sure it isn't pink or extremely girly" he sighed.

That wasn't what I was going to say to him so I shoved him again and barked quietly and softly to him, 'be careful'. He nodded a little confused not knowing what I was barking about. I let him go so I would finally be able to walk around and see what Forks is like.

I waited for a while but when I saw Jay he had two bags, one in each hand. I shoved my nose towards the bag in his right hand and smelt the sweet mouth-watering aroma of burgers and chips. Something I'd never smelt for a long time.

"Uh-uh!" he lifted the bag up high, "Change first"

He held the plastic bag out and I took it gingerly in my mouth and hurried away. Once I changed forms I ripped out a pair of Bra's and underwear. I stared at them for a moment wandering if he actually bought them himself, if so wow! I quickly threw them on and looked and the clothes before putting them on. The pants were long and baggy with chain like fashion suspenders. I then chucked them on and looked at the shirt. It had a small clown head on it and read 'clowns are people to...not really they're demons'. Was he trying to piss me off? I put it on anyway and hurried back to Jayden so I could feed my face with the hamburgers and chips. Jayden looked up from his magazine, which he obviously bought, and laughed a little.

"You're wearing it!"

"I have to! It's the only shirt!" I lifted the bag up and felt that it was still pretty heavy.

I put my hand in and pulled out a jacket. It wasn't very heavy but it looked a lot warmer so just so I didn't stand out of place when I went into Forks. On the back were white angel wings and on the hood were ears.

He smiled, "you like it? I had to ask an assistant what a girl like you would like"

"You asked? And I thought you knew me too well"

He shrugged with a cocky smile and handed me the bag of food. Looking in I could feel my mouth watering for the food inside. When I pulled it out I realized that it was something I couldn't stomach. I put it back and ate the chips instead. All that time wasted!

"Thanks a lot, Jay" I smiled, "Now let's go to Forks!"

He nodded zipping up a jacket I hadn't realized he was wearing. Now that I mention it I didn't notice that his outfit was quite similar to mine except the jeans were faded out and torn. I skidded out to civilisation, swinging on anything that could hold me. I was finally free to do what I wanted without being told off.

"Mad, your acting like your 6 again!" Jayden complained behind me.

"Jay, your acting older than you are!" I mimicked his tone.

I looked around the empty streets wondering where everyone was. No cars were driving, no people were walking around and not one person was in sight. Jayden jogged up to me and nudged me playfully on the arm. I, playfully, nudged back and so it goes till he did it a little harder than he was. He took his hands out his pockets and ran across the street, I chased after him jumping up onto a light pole and thrusting myself forward and sprinted the little distance to him. My speed and cunning was no match to Jayden and he even knew that. I caught him wrapping my arms and legs around his body.

"Koala!" I laughed.

He carried me a mile up the straight road until we came to a school. There were cars parked in the car park and students sitting, laughing and talking freely. I let Jayden go and was about to sprint towards the entrance when Jayden caught me.

"Don't go socializing yet, we need to lay low for a little while longer"

I groaned and walked away from the only populated area I had seen so far.

We were about a kilometre from the school now when a police car pulled over with a man in. He had a stubby face but it was kind.

"You kids should be at school" he said.

"Uh, yeah about that" I rubbed the back of my head acting embarrassed, "We're kind of lost"

"We've just moved her you see" Jayden added.

"Oh well welcome to Forks kids, I'm Chief Swan. If you want I can give you a lift" he smiled politely.

"Thanks a lot, Chief Swan" I thanked him genuinely.

I got into the back and Jayden sat on the other side. The kilometre we had walked before was a waste of time but I didn't show it. I was glad fate was favouring me at the moment, even though i don't believe in it. We pulled up to the school and he let us out.

"Again, thank you Chief Swan" I leaned through the window and hugged him.

He stared at me for a moment as did Jayden but I skipped away like I'd done nothing.

"Hey, where are your school bags?" Chief Swan asked.

"We didn't bring them today so..." Jayden was covering up very badly but Chief Swan was falling for it.

"Okay, I'll see you two around sometime" it wasn't a question.

Jayden raced up to me and gripped my arm.

"Stop pulling pranks, Mad" he said sternly.

"Calm down" I frowned.

He let me go and I darted in and out of the groups talking and adding myself to the conversation. No one seemed to mind me but they seemed to think Jayden was rather strange for excluding himself. I thought I could neutralize this by dragging him with me so I locked my arm around his and dragged him to a group who had accepted me the most.

"See, this isn't so bad is it?" I asked in a hushed whisper.

He shrugged and I threw myself into the conversation like I had before. All the while Jayden sat beside me not really including himself. Before I could yell at him the siren rang and I knew we had to go. We weren't actually students, obviously, so we had no right to be there. When no one was looking ran into the forest and took the detour back to the part of Forks I knew.

"So, you like Forks then?" Jayden asked behind me.

"Sure why not" I covered my smile.

"You love it!" he accused me.

I nodded unable to talk because my laughter would have drowned my words. Jayden smiled at my supreme happiness and climbed up into a tree to relax. I followed him and sat on the branch just above him. It was only midday and I was loving Forks more and more.

"Jay, Forks is growing on me" I smiled.

He looked up at me, "Yeah, me too"


	5. Chapter 5: Not again

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor any of it's characters they belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**I do own my own characters, Madison and Jayden**

**

* * *

**

I awoke to a crashing sound. I looked beneath me and sure enough Jayden had fallen out of the tree. It was strange I didn't remember going to sleep when we were in the tree. We obviously did thus Jayden is now on the ground groaning. Even after the 4 metre drop he wasn't fully awake. I jumped down next to him about to say something when my stomach growled.

"Uh, I think I'm hungry" I held my stomach and felt it growling beneath them.

"I spent the little money I had stolen from the circus" he groaned sounding half asleep.

"But, Jay, I'm hungry!" I complained.

He sat up straight for a minute, "Forest"

I stared at him waiting for what he was going to say next but nothing. Not a word because he was sound asleep.

"Jay! You just fell 4 metres out a tree onto your head! You can't sleep! You might have a concussion!"

He ignored me and rolled onto his side so I bent down to him tilted my head and spoke gently to him.

"Come on get up, Jay" he still ignored me so I tried again but still no luck so I tried a third time but instead I yelled at him, "Get up, jay!" I slammed my fists into his chest.

"Why can't you leave me to sleep?"

"You fell from a tree" I screamed.

He groaned pulling himself up from the ground and stumbled back into the tree. I stood with my arms crossed as he stretched and yawned only just starting to wake up. Once he was finished I latched onto his arm and dragged him away. He was still drowsy when I purposely flung him into path of trees to see how alert he was. I found it hilarious but him, not so much.

"Stop doing that!" he groaned.

"I'm just testing you" I said innocently.

He groaned again then I darted forward in front of him so I could change away from him. After undressing I strung them up with a small intertwined grass rope which I made for that especially. Then I changed forms and waited till my mind heard the rambling of Jayden. There was nothing but silence for a while so I went to check on him. I ran back only to see a pale body dart away.

_Don't look!_

_Geez, sorry!_

I was panicking over nothing. I ran around to see the russet wolf also known as Jayden. He growled lightly at me then I clipped him on the neck getting him to chase me.

_Hunt?_

_Yeah, yeah. I figured when you screamed at me that you were hungry_

_Woo! You find a tree while I find some food!_

_Whatever, Mad_

I waited till he climbed up a tree then searched for some prey.

2 hours later...

I raced through the area until my nose caught the scent of a deer, it smelt like it was full grown, when I saw it, it had large antlers and a well muscled body.

_Don't go for that! It will start a fight with you_

_I'm going to try anyway!_

I stalked closer and closer till I was directly behind it then bolted out barking and howling as loud as I could. I chased it and kept it going in the directio0n Jay was until it was in the precise position and Jay jumped from the tree snapping down on its neck. There was a loud snap and the stag was still, unmoving despite the strain that was on its muscles before it died. I waited a metre back from Jay till he gave the all clear then I launched into the stomach. When your half starved I guess it doesn't matter what you eat.

_Mad, I know you're hungry but does that mean you have to make that noise?_

_Yes, I do! It's part of the feel!_

_Whatever..._

I heard a crack to the left of me and I snapped my head up. Jayden did too.

Did you hear that?

_Yeah, I did. What was it?_

_Up for another hunt?_

I heard him grunt and lick his muzzle clean. He was ready to find the source of what made the noise but I wasn't. I was still hungry. I took a few more stuffed mouthfuls and looked at the half eaten carcass.

_Leave it, we'll come back!_

_But....but scavengers_

_Leave it, Madison!_

I cringed under his dominance. I hated when he did that and used my full name. He was in front of me before I knew and I had to run to catch up. He growled at every little noise till he caught the scent of another wolf, the same one who we fought before if I recall the scent right. He'd been watching for a while considering the thickness in the scent. I jumped up and spun in a circle. The thrill of a hunt was present in me but the hunt for another werewolf made it even more adrenaline pulsed than ever.

Calm down, you'll blow our cover!

I stopped moving and looked around to see if any of the wolf's friends were watching us and to check it wasn't a trap. Nothing. I gave a yawn as my mind entered a tired state from the lack of fun and excited-ness. Then just as my eyes were about to close from boredom my eyes caught it. The sudden movement of russet fur about 5 metres from our position. Jayden hadn't seen it because he was too busy focusing on his own things. I strolled of acting normal and then broke into a run after the wolf.

Where are you going!?

I saw him! The other wolf! I'll handle it!

No you can't handle it!

I'm doing it and that's final, Jay, there is no way I'm changing my mind!

I heard him sigh in his mind then heard him crunching through the forest after me or maybe that was the other wolf and I'd gained on him. Sure enough my second guess was right. In front of me I saw the giant russet wolf running. He wasn't fleeing but he wasn't running for pleasure either. I barked at him and gave my legs a little more boost so I was in line with him.

_Mad, don't confront him!_ Jay was frantic.

_I know what I'm doing_

He was silent for a moment as I attempted to block the wolf's path. It worked and I drove him the other way towards Jayden. This wolf didn't want to fight us nor did it want to intimidate us. Actually he seemed rather curious.

_Why isn't he attacking?_

_He doesn't want to. That's not his aim!_

I saw Jay in front of me trotting slowly until he caught sight of me and sprinted the rest of the way. He completely ignored the other wolf as he placed himself as a barrier between the other wolf and me. I watched as the tension built between the two then from nowhere a second wolf pounced on Jayden pinning him beneath it. This wolf seemed experienced in one-on-one combat unlike the other russet wolf who looked as shocked as I did.

_Run! Mad, run! It's a trap!_

_No! I'm not leaving this is my fault!_

I growled at the other wolf and crouched ready to pounce then the wolf I had lead here stepped in front of me. He turned to where the second wolf was biting and clawing at Jayden and stared him down before barking out loud. The wolf stopped completely and took a few steps back. Jayden rolled onto his side and stood up growling awaiting for the next attack but nothing.

_Jay, stop! They mean no harm!_

_I don't care! That wolf attacked ME! I'm not letting him get away that easy!_

Jayden was as stubborn as I was so in my frustration I pushed past the wolf and tackled Jayden. He stared at me wide eyed and took in a deep breath to calm himself.

_You WILL listen to me this time! I don't want to fight with the only other kind I know!_

_...Fine, Mad but if they turn around and bite you in the back it's not my fault!_

_I will take full responsibility!_

_I trust you_

I pushed off him and turned to the two wolves but they'd gone. I hadn't even had a chance to talk to them about what was going on. I growled annoyed and stormed off back to where my clothes were and changed back. I was not in any mood to eat nor was I in the mood to do anything. I climbed up a tree on the outskirts of the town and watched normal human life from afar.


	6. Chapter 6: The storm

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor any of it's characters they belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**I do own my own characters, Madison and Jayden**

**

* * *

**

Everyone in Forks is so humble so familiar with each other. I don't understand why I'm still living in the forest sleeping up in hard trees when I can be accepted into this town with no worries. Maybe it's the fact I have no money or the fact I have no home or maybe because I have nothing! The diner I sat across from people who were coming in and out freely each coming in and greeted with a friendly hi and a thankful good-bye when leaving. I could do that! Work a job! But what would Jayden think if I started interfering with this town?

"Screw him!" I said aloud.

"Pardon me?" he said standing still, shocked.

"Oh, sorry, Jay" I rubbed the back of my head a little embarrassed, "how long you been there for?"

"Not very long, about 2 minutes at least"

My heart slowed in my chest as I smiled down at him. This was the most awkward it has ever been when we were together.

"Mad, what were you just thinking to say 'screw him' about?" he asked.

"Oh, uh, I was just thinking about the other wolf. About his pack you know" I lied, "Hope you don't mind but I'm going to go for a walk"

Though he had only turned up I was more than happy to get away from him to start my plan to get a job.

2 hours later...

I'd been in town for an hour and away from Jay for two. I'm not sure what he's thinking but I was surly far enough away that he couldn't find me. By the salty smell I was close to the beach but not close enough to actually taste it on the air. This was an area of Forks I assumed was La Push. A simple reservation. I walked out into the open stretching and shielding my eyes form the afternoon sun's rays. The air here was a lot different form the aroma in Forks for reasons unknown to me. I walked up to the populated area and looked around to see any shops. I saw only a few but none in which I would be able to work at. Then I saw a small book shop. It was simple tiny and it was screaming to me.

"Well, this'll have to do" I sighed walking towards it.

As I started towards it I noticed how many people were actually about. There were heaps of people and it seemed they were all staring at me so in an attempt to make myself feel invisible I put my hood on and continued towards the book shop. I was not scared or freaked out by the people I just felt like a freak still. Like people were watching me like I was some kind of animal. I may have been wrong in saying this but it was how I felt. My heart was beating faster in my chest and my legs began to sprint towards the location I wanted to go. Then next thing I knew I was on the ground.

"Ow" I groaned rubbing my head.

"Hey, you okay?" I heard someone ask.

"Oh my god I'm blind!" I screamed.

The person lifted the hood off and let it fall to its place on my shoulders. The boy sitting in front of me was somehow familiar though I knew I'd never seen him in my life. I jumped up said sorry and was about to continue on my way when the boy grabbed my arm.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked, "You took a rather nasty fall-"

"I'm fine" I smiled lifting my head up for the first time.

His cheeks flushed red a little but somehow he coughed and his cheeks returned back to its normal olive tanned colour. I tilted my head a little then twisted away to go to the book store. Once I reached the bookstore I saw that it was closed and that it was closing down for good soon. I never knew finding work would be so hard. I shook of the self pity I was feeling and decided to see the beach before heading back to Jay who was probably worrying about me. He is so much like a brother sometimes I can't stand it. The beach wasn't as spectacular as I thought it was but I enjoyed it just as much as anyone would. I rolled up the cuffs of my pants till they were above my knees then dipped my toes in the water. It'd been a long time since I felt cold water on me that was fresh and not through a hose. I walked down the beach thinking of nothing then out of nowhere a flash of the boys face came into mind.

"Whoa, that was random!" I shook my head but it didn't go away.

I cursed my mind for playing the mental image in my head over and over again. The sky had gotten dark suddenly and the way the wind blew mercilessly I could sense a storm brewing. I quickened my pace but even then I wasn't fast enough. The down pour came within a few seconds of my realisation. There was absolutely no point in running nor was there a point in even trying to get undercover so I just walked at my normal pace back the direction I'd come back to Forks.

"Hey! You don't want to catch a cold do you?" asked a familiar voice.

I turned to see the wet smiling face of the boy from before, "I wouldn't mind if I did or not. Do you care if I do?"

"It was just a question!" he said back.

I broke into laughter and lifted my jacket of my head to block some of the pelting rain drops which were starting to sting. He stared at me then held his jacket of his head as well.

"My names Jacob, Jacob Black" he said shaking his hair form his face.

"Madison, just Madison" I replied in the same tone.

I followed him back up the beach to an undercover area where I threw my jacket onto the ground.

Jacob's POV

She stood for a second staring at me before shaking her fiery red hair and squeezing out the water. I'd never seen this girl before except maybe from the circus. Then it hit me. This girl was the girl werewolf from the circus but the circus had left nearly 2 days ago! I was a little confused at first but it struck me for a moment. This girl was the werewolf girl who was in Forks forest who was with the other werewolf who I'd fought on two separate occasions. I froze up instantly. Her chocolate brown eyes stared at me through a few large strands of hair.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Y-Yeah, fine" I stuttered.

"What's wrong with you? You look like you've seen a ghost"

I laughed trying to cover up how awkward I felt. Maybe she didn't remember me from the forest. I began to work my limbs again stringing out my shirt and jacket. She seemed quite intrigued by what I was doing she sat down and watched me. I smiled at her and she smiled back before snapping up alert and almost worried.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked her almost dropping my jacket.

"Jay! I..I have to go...I'm so sorry! Jay'll kill me!"

She rushed out into the storm leaving her jacket and shoes behind. I stood still for a few long moments processing what had just happened. Jay must be pretty close to her for her to act so worried about him. I finished stringing out my jacket and then decided to wait for the storm to blow over before I made my way home.

Madison's POV

It'd slipped my mind completely! Jayden was out in the storm as well except in the forest. He must be as worried about me as a mother worries for her child's safety. Bad analogy but it was all I could think of right now! I raced through the forest barefoot, my feet getting cut more and more from fallen branches and thorns that had fallen from shrubs and bushes which were spread out through this area. I finally lost it, I ripped off my clothes and changed forms sprinting faster than ever before.

It took a great deal longer to get back than I'd thought.

_Where are you!?_

_Jayden! You scared the crap out of me!_

_Tell me where you are!?_

_Listen I'm nearly back in Forks-_

_Nearly back! Where the HELL did you go!_

_I will not talk to you if you keep yelling at me that harshly!_

_How can I not yell, Mad? You disappeared for half a day, you seemed angry at me as well so I thought you wanted to be alone. Apparently you did more than get away, you STAYED away! _

_Jay, I'm coming back!_

_I hope you are! I'll meet you outside the Diner..._

_Fine...Jay, I'm sorry..._

There was silence in my head he was gone already. I slowed my running a little to a more even pace and darted among the trees easier than I had before. If it hadn't been for that stinking idea of going to find a job, which I didn't find, I'd be fine and I wouldn't be running like I was now. Then I came across a familiar part of the forest. I was closer to the Diner then I thought. I sat down looking around panting uncontrollably until I forced myself up again and to breathe a little easier. The diner was in view now and I could see Jay out front pacing with his clothes and hair drenched. I regretted tearing my clothes off now instead of picking them up. I stuck my head out the forest and barked as quietly as I could to get his attention.

"Mad?" he looked around till his eyes caught mine.

He crossed the road and wrapped his arms around me the instant he was close enough. I pushed out staring at him confused.

"Why don't you change back?" he asked.

I acted out tearing clothes up. He frowned a little then ruffled the fur on my head. I followed him back to our main sleeping area and curled up underneath a dry patch. I looked across the darkened forest recalling the kind boy I'd met at La Push. He was overly tall and broad and his eyes had been a similar chocolate brown like mine.

_Who's that?_

_What? Jayden! It's a guy I met, I think he has my jacket and shoes..._

_Oh is that so?_

Jayden came into view shaking his head and yawning. He walked over and sat near me shaking his fur from the rain water. The thunder cracked loudly above us and I slowly scooted closer to Jay. Ever since I was a child I'd been terrified of storms not just the lightening but the thunder as well. I guess my fear had gotten worse than ever being in Forks.

_Hey, you okay? You're a little close don't you think?_

_Huh?_

I hadn't noticed but I had basically crawled so close you could barely tell that we were two separate wolves.

_I'm sorry Jay_

The thunder and lightning crashed louder, closer than it had been ever before and I squeaked at the sudden noise. I felt Jayden rest his head on my back then tense up as his eyes landed on the same thing I was staring at in the darkness. A pair of red glowing eyes staring with hunger and hate filled eyes.


	7. Chapter 7: He is the Wolf?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor any of it's characters they belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**I do own my own characters, Madison and Jayden**

**

* * *

**

Jayden lifted his head and growled unlike I have ever heard before, he stepped over me towards the glowing red eyes.

_Jay, what are you doing?_

_I'm going to kill it!_

His voice was cold and harsh as he stalked closer to the eyes. The lightening cracked and I saw the face that belonged to the ferocious red eyes. It was a girls face, pale and unscarred. Her hair was a light brown and her figure was similar to a Barbie doll. Perfect slim and all round plastic! She smiled evilly at us from her position and started towards us walking as if her feet weren't even touching the ground.

"Hello, puppy dogs" she said smugly.

Despite the thunder I stayed strong trying as best I could not to cower. She stayed a safe distance from us covering her nose as she spoke to us. My nose wrinkled at her sickly sweet scent and I stayed at Jays flanks growling like him.

"Chill, dogs! I'm here strictly for business" she paused then continued, "Join me in getting revenge on some vampires and maybe I'll spare your lives"

I growled louder stamping a paw on the ground Jay barked and bent low to the ground ready to attack the vampire. I did the same moving forward so I was in line with him.

"I hardly find it fair for you to attack me when we don't know each other" She shrugged looking away, "But I guess I will have to fix that. My name is Kira who do I have the pleasure in killing today?"

Jay didn't reply but stayed in his crouched position waiting for her to attack. I loosened up a little and smiled at the vampire. Kira smiled in return showing small pointy fangs and held her hand out.

_Mad! Are you crazy!_

_No, look...I'll distract her you attack_

_You could get hurt-_

_Never stopped me before_

I pushed my head into her hand and waited for Jayden to make his move. He didn't move as he held onto his breath.

_Jay, move!_

Finally he did but it was too late. Kira was a lot smarter at reading our actions than we thought. She grabbed my muzzle and picked me up holding me tightly around my stomach. I could hardly breathe but I continued to struggle even though escape from her grip seemed like an impossibility. Jay still tried to attack her but each time he was kicked or punched away.

_Hang on a little longer! I will get you out!_

_Jay....I can't...breathe!_

My movements were losing the energy they had before and a buzzing began in my head. This was the end for me I could feel it. Jay couldn't get past her and I couldn't free myself so the only thing to expect was death. My eyes fell heavy over my eyes as I watched Jayden lash out at Kira with all his strength. It felt strange the feeling of death, somewhat peaceful even though I wouldn't be able to see through my eyes again or feel the warmth of the sun. Just as I was about give in I was flung from the arms of Kira and hit something furry like me and equally hard. I lifted myself up, eyes wide open, to see the russet wolf, which we attacked twice, standing behind me. A slash was across his left flank and it was bleeding down his leg at an alarming rate. I looked over to Kira who had bloody fur in her hand and a look on her face which said she was pissed. I looked over to Jay and he was just about to made a move on Kira when the russet wolf behind me attacked at the same time. I watched like a bystander as the two wolves ripped the vampire apart, first ripping her arms off then her pretty little head. It felt like such a waste to kill the oh-so-perfect vampire but if she was still alive we'd be on her hit list for sure. My eyes looked towards the dark sky to see that the storm was finally passing.

_Madison? Mad, you okay?_

I lifted my head which I hadn't even noticed was rested on the ground.

_I'm...fine..._

_You don't sound fine_

_I just got the air forced from my lungs and my head was swimming what do you expect?_

_I'm glad to hear you're still you in this time of peril_

_You know me_

I looked over to the russet wolf who was standing near the vampire. He was pawing at the ground with a somewhat worried look on his face. I stood up almost falling over in the process and walked over to him. The worried look I'd seen before but not on a wolf. On a human being, one I'd met only hours ago!

_Hey! I don't need to see that face!_

_Sorry, Jay...I'm just thinking_

_I can see that_

I continued closer to him until my face was within a few centimetres of his. Then like a bolt of lightning had struck me I darted backwards. Jay was near me, hairs on his neck raised, poised to attack the wolf. I tried to shrug the thoughts of this wolf being Jacob but they were so similar it wouldn't go away.

_You're telling me that human you were with is this wolf?_

_I think so, would that be a problem?_

_YES! He probably has a Pack he belongs to and is trying to get us to join it!_

I thought about the logic behind this knowing that there were more than just us and Jacob. If it was true and Jacob belonged to a pack he can't be the Alpha. He just can't be, the alpha would have to be very experienced to do this. I let out a long held breath and looked over to where he was but I didn't see a wolf or anything for that matter just empty space.

_He likes running then I guess?_

_No, give him about 2 minutes and he'll be back. I bet you 10 bucks!_

_You're betting money you don't have?_

_Yeah what else would I bet with?_

_I see your point so deal!_

Within a couple of seconds he was back pulling on a shirt and holding my clothes in his hands. I blinked astounded as he placed them on the ground. Every bit of my clothing was there even my jacket and shoes.

"Thought you might want these back" he said casually.

I nodded and walked over to pick them up. Jay was stilling waiting for something to go wrong or to see whether this was a trap. I growled at him for it but he didn't listen. I scooped them up in my mouth and ran to change, far away so I was all alone and away from those two.

_Mad, you can't seriously trust him!_

_I may or may not it really all depends_

_Depends on what!?_

_I don't know!_

I changed quickly before Jay could mentally attack me again. He was rather good at it but I hated it and when I try it comes out in more of a whinge than angry words. I got dressed quickly rubbing over the wet patch on my shirt where it had absorbed my saliva when I was carrying it. For a short time I wondered how far I actually ran but when I finally saw the back of Jay's back I knew I was less than a few metres away from them.

"Wait! Jay's back? Jay's bare back"

He had changed when I was gone and had his pants on in the time it took me to change. I tried to calm but my heart thudded louder in my ears for me to control myself. I grabbed onto a low branch, swung myself up and jumped across to another trees branch. I continued till I was in listening distance and eavesdropped on them.

"Jay right? I'm Jacob-"

"So I've heard. You may have fooled Madison but you can't fool me! I won't join your Pack no matter what!"

"I wasn't even aiming for that direction. I didn't help because I wanted you both in the Pack! I helped because it was the right thing to do!"

"Yeah I'm sure" Jayden scoffed.

I jumped to the last branch above Jay and looked down at him. The I looked to Jacob who was standing a fair distance away with his hands balled into fists and he was looking directly at me. I frowned playfully at him and then dropped onto Jay's shoulders. He toppled a bit but stayed standing. He held my legs in place and I rested my head on his.

"So Jacob, how did you find my clothes?" I paused then smiled, "We're you stalking me?"

"What!? No I wasn't! I was returning your jacket when I saw your other clothes" He said sounding a little alarmed.

"Jacob, it was a joke" Jayden said.

I smiled trying hard not to laugh because if I did I would fall. Jay held me still while I struggled to stay sane. Jacob was looking at me strangely but seemed to also be trying to hold back laughter. I think Jay was the only not laughing in the end.

"Jay, you really are no fun right now" I frowned tapping his head like a drum.

"Where do you guys sleep exactly? You ran away from the circus and have nothing" Jacob asked.

"We live here!" I threw my arms up signalling the area.

He lifted one eyebrow, "Here, in the forest?"

"Yeah" Jayden said tonelessly.

I slid my legs from Jay's shoulders and slid down his back. Once on the ground I shook my foot and walked towards Jacob.

"Why are you asking? You curious?" I asked him.

"Yeah a little" he shrugged.

"Don't be ask and you shall receive an answer!" I smiled.

"Well, I'm tired now so...Bye Jacob, we are going to sleep now!" Jayden walked up and reached for my arm.

"Night then Jay" I grabbed Jacob's arm, "I'm going to hang out a little longer because I'm not tired"

"You never are" he mumbled, clearly annoyed with what I was doing.


	8. Chapter 8: A little game

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor any of it's characters they belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**I do own my own characters, Madison and Jayden**

**

* * *

**

I had no idea what I was planning on doing this late at night but it would give me the time to get to know Jacob hopefully getting the know of Forks. I wouldn't call it using him but it is quite similar. I dragged him out the forest to main Forks where cars filled the roads. Not many cars were on the road now but it was a lot compared to the little I'd seen before. I let his arm go and waited for a car to come into view. I smiled cheekily and turned around facing him.

"What exactly do you want to do? I've the energy for anything!" I took a few steps backwards.

"I'm not sure, Forks isn't my kind of town. Maybe we could go to the Reservation instead" He replied.

I nodded taking more steps onto the road then turned back to run. The cars brakes sounded over the quiet street as I stood in its way. There was no way it was going to stop so at the last second I jumped onto its hood.

"What's your problem! Watch when you are crossing a road!?" the driver yelled.

I stuck my tongue out and jumped off the hood reaching the other side in a few steps. Jacob stood on the other side face paler than normal staring at me with an astounded reaction on his face.

"What can I say, I have no limits" I waved at him.

"You could have killed yourself!" He said running across the road before the next car drove past.

"Hello, been in the circus for 2 years!" I pointed to myself.

He looked at me with a playful frown then walked down the road toward the reservation I suspected. I spun around on the ball of my foot and looked around for something to swing from. I saw hanging on a small balcony on the second story of a building a thick piece of rope which I guessed was used as a blocker but had been washed away by the recent storm. After a quick glance at Jacob I grabbed hold of the rope and climbed up it. The balcony was long enough for me to trail across and, if I wanted to, jump in front of Jacob. A moments thought and I was trailing across the balcony with my legs dangling and swinging helping me move across faster than a normal person could. Jacob didn't suspect anything when I was making an unusual shuffling sound behind him. I passed him as quietly as I could then in an instant I swung myself so much I landed on his shoulders. He teetered a little then put his hands on my thighs to keep me steady.

"Do you have a fascination with being on peoples shoulders?" he asked laughing a little.

I rested my head on my hands which were on his head, "So what if I do"

We walked, or should I saw he walked while carrying me, to the reservation. It was as busy as Forks. The roads were empty and the shops were closed. It was so boring I was beginning to get a little restless shuffling around on Jacob's shoulders every few seconds.

"Could you not move so much or do you want to get off?" He asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Jacob," I whinged, "I'm so bored. I want to play a game..."

He swung me off his shoulders then placed me gently on the ground in front of him. I looked up at him like a child and tugged on his arm. He took a step forward as I took a step back and it continued that way till we reached the beach.

"Why are we at the beach?" Jacob asked as his shoes met the sand.

"The beach is fun!?" I let go spinning around almost falling over.

I chucked my shoes and socks off and darted over the waves spraying Jacob with the salty water. The water was icy and almost stung when it whipped against my calves but it didn't bother me.

"You're like a kid" He sighed and chucked his shoes off too.

"Naw is that a problem?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

My muscles tensed in my legs as I saw Jacob sprinting towards me. I took a few steps back into the water but before I knew it he had tackled me and had me over his shoulder laughing. I kicked playfully until his grip around my waist loosened and I was flung from his arms into the water. I was drenched from head to toe. All I saw was an outline of Jacob on all fours and a bit of driftwood beside him. Jacob had tripped on driftwood?

"You tripped on driftwood? You are so clumsy!" I said moving the red curtain of hair from my face.

He picked himself up brushing the wet sad from his clothes, "Are you okay?"

"I checked myself over a million of times! You broke my leg damn it!" I lied." His face looked a little sullen so I took back my words, "I was just kidding around, Jake"

He looked at me than smiled kindly and walked over to help me out the water. He pulled me up and water ran from my clothes like there was no tomorrow, it made them a great deal heavier to walk around in now. I felt a little annoyed that I was the one drenched and not him so after he pulled me up I held his hand and put a foot in front of his so I could pull him down. It worked and it had more force than I expected because the back wash hit me as well. I grumbled but then let out a howl of laughter as I saw Jacob completely drenched with a piece of seaweed on his head.

"This means war!" He said jumping up and throwing me deeper into the water.

I got up quickly and spat the disgusting salty water from my mouth and looked at Jacob expectedly. Now this is what I wanted, a fun little game at the beach. I darted through the water best I could to get around Jacob so I could pounce on him and push him further in the water.

"Being small gives you an advantage!" Jacob complained.

"Don't you love it!"

I was now knee deep and in range to tackle Jacob but as I was mid air he turned and caught me. I crossed my arms with my legs dangling as a sly smile grew on his face. I grabbed his shoulders now that I could reach and squeezed as hard as I could until his grip began to faultier. I squirmed out his grip took a few steps back then torpedoed myself into his stomach.

"TIMBER!" I yelled as we fell.

Water splashed up his sides and up mine. I covered my face until the water stopped and it was silent. I uncovered my eyes to see Jacob supporting me on his stomach with his head barely out of the water. I pulled his head up forcefully and ruffled his short hair.

"We're a little deep for you to lay down, Jake"

"That's not my-" I shoved him under and swam back not bothering to stand up even though we were only waist deep.

After I was out I squeezed the water from my hair and tried to get as much water out my clothes as possible. It was getting a little cold now because the sea breeze was in and the thunder clouds were rolling in again. I turned around to look at Jacob but he had disappeared. The full moons light was now gone behind the dark thunder clouds and the reservation seemed a lot more spooky than it had been when there was light. The sea breeze rolled in and a shiver went down my spine.

"Where did Jake go?" I whispered trying to make my voice even.

I looked back at the now black water and saw nothing just the movement of the waves. It took me a moment to calm myself down before setting out to look for him. I had taken only one step when a hand rested on my shoulder. I half jumped and wacked the hand from my shoulder hitting the person in the chest. The hand clenched around my small wrists and as I panicked I closed my eyes.

"Madison? Hey, it's just me" It was Jacob.

I relaxed a little, "where the hell did you go!?"

"I was...somewhere...Why are you so jumpy?"

"No reason, I should probably go now. Jay's probably wide awake still"

I noticed one thing that was wrong here. Jacob didn't reply and I thought it was because he was truly worried about me having lashed out like I had. It was late though and I had to get back to Jayden he was like the father I didn't want!

"Are you sure your okay? I did seem to scare you a little" His voice was quite low compared to what I was used to.

I forced a smile, "I'm pretty sure I'll be okay"

There was a crash of thunder and lightning and in a second I was basically attached to Jacob like a leach. He was taken aback by my sudden action but got the hint when I flinched when the thunder sounded loudly.

"You don't like storms?" he asked knowing the answer was in plain sight.

I whimper more as the storms worsens from normal to horrific. I don't even have the strength to walk around let along go back to Jay who now must be worried about me because of the storm. Jacob peeled me from him only to lift me up onto his back where I clung tighter than I had been before.

* * *

sorry it took so long i was a little busy lately...anyway the next on should be up very soon XD

- blackberdan8


	9. Chapter 9: Sleepover crashed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor any of it's characters they belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**I do own my own characters, Madison and Jayden**

**

* * *

**

When I opened my eyes next I was sitting in front of a small TV on a couch and resting on something soft. I must have fallen asleep because I didn't know this house. I sat up alarmed, almost panicky, then I realised something. What my head was resting on, now my hand rested on it, was moving up and down at a steady pace. I looked down to see Jacob fast asleep half falling off the couch. I snapped my hand back only to realize it was the only thing keeping me up. I landed with a small thud on his chest waiting for him to stir but he didn't even crack a grown. Nothing. I sighed with relief then ever so gently slid from the couch to the kitchen. I was starving! I rummaged the fridge and pulled out a carton of milk and some leftover steak then when I was rummaging through the cupboard I found Pocky. I almost squealed when I saw it. After pouring myself a glass of milk and heating up the steak I ate it all. The steak had been barbequed and was cooked to perfection despite it being reheated. I skulled the glass of milk and wiped away the milk moustache. I was just about to eat my very first Pocky I had in ages when a voice stopped me.

"Make yourself at home"

I turned to see a middle aged man in a wheelchair wheeling himself into the kitchen. His hair was a great deal longer than Jacob's but you could tell they were related. He smiled warmly not even bothering to ask why I was here and who let me in.

"You must be Jacob's dad, please to meet you" I held out my hand with a Pocky hanging out my mouth.

He grabbed my hand firmly and shook it, "Call me Billy"

"Dad, who you talking to?" Jacob asked still half asleep.

"Your friend who is raiding our cupboards" he replied with humour.

I finished the Pocky stick as Jacob jumped up from the couch nearly losing his balance. It was funny to watch though and I couldn't help let out a small laugh. He walked over to the table where I was sitting and rubbed the back of his head.

"I forgot you were here" He looked away.

I shrugged grabbing another Pocky from the packet. Jacob reached over pulled one out and stuck it in his mouth like I did.

"You are pretty terrified of storms aren't you?" Jacob asked.

"Uh yeah I am. I have been for a very long time..."

"I can tell, you wouldn't stop strangling me when I was sitting on the couch last night"

"Sorry.."

"Don't worry, just continue the conversation like I'm not here" Billy waved his hand, "Oh by the way, Jake, Charlie called said that we were going to go watch the game today and have another barbeque. You want me to tell him you won't be coming?"

"Uh yeah" He replied hesitantly.

There was a long awkward silence and the only sound was the calm breeze outside and the occasional squeaking of Billy's wheelchair. I stood up placed the plate and cup in the sink then walked back to the couch where I sat staring at the black TV screen.

"You want that on?" Jacob asked staring at me.

"Nope, I was planning on watching a black screen" I said without a hint of sarcasm.

I sat cross legged on the couch still staring at the blank screen not one thought in my head. Jacob washed the few dishes I made then sat on the couch next to me and turned the TV on. The news was on all channels saying that a warehouse was discovered full of dead massacred bodies who were somewhat drained of blood and that drugs had been found at the scene of the crime. I watched as blurred face pictures flashed on the screen. Arms were torn off, bite marks that looked vaguely like needle marks ran up their arms. I looked away before I saw anymore of the gruesome scene. Jacob just sat still watching the pictures until he slowly turned the TV off.

"For a morning report that was pretty gruesome" He said putting down the remote, "I'll be right back"

I could hardly muster up any words to reply so I stayed completely still on the couch. Dead silence always made me uncomfortable but at this moment I couldn't care any less if I was uncomfortable. Those poor people had been massacred by what I suspected was a rampaging werewolf or stray newborn vampire. Then again, what do I know? My silence was suddenly broken by a small scratching sound coming from the front door. I thought nothing of it until there was a loud thud outside. I jumped from the couch to the front door and opened the door a crack. Picking himself up from the ground was a russet wolf with golden eyes.

"Jay!" I swung the door open, "what are you doing here!?"

He let out a muffled bark shaking the dirt and flowers from his head. I stared at him for a second before grabbing the scruff on his neck and dragging him inside without another thought. Jay scratched his nails against the wooden planks of the house in an attempt to get away and not enter Jacob's house but I still got him in. I stood in front of him with my hands on my hips and a scowl on my face.

"You best march up those stairs and change!" I said pointing to the stairs.

He shook his head and pushed back on his front paws putting out his tongue. I let out a frustrated sigh and grabbed a hold of his muzzle.

"What do you plan on doing then?" I asked.

He tilted his head then pushed past me and moved towards the stairs. I stared at him as he took slow cautious steps up the stairs.

"Steal a pair of Jacob's pants! He won't mind!" I called after him.

I looked over to the back door where Jacob had disappeared to and to my surprise the doorway was not empty. Standing holding a spanner in one hand and a greasy cloth in the other was Jacob.

"I got a little side-tracked talking to dad. What did you say about my clothes?" he asked smiling.

"Uh, Jay turned up and I said it'd be alright to borrow your clothes while he talks to me" I replied with an embarrassed smile.

"Hi, Jay!" He called up to him as if they had been mates for a long time.

"Whatever" Jay replied bitterly walking down the stairs.

He was wearing a pair of faded blue jeans that fit him perfectly. I hadn't noticed that Jacob and Jay were so similar in size. I turned to him, gave a small smile then ripped the spanner from Jacob's hand.

"Can I? Can I please?" I asked him spinning the spanner a little.

"You can fix cars?" He replied now curious.

"Not at all" Jay answered.

He stood behind me eyeing Jacob until I flew past towards the garage where I saw a somewhat old car hoisted up. I sat on the skateboard looking thing and rolled under. I had no idea what anything was called or what they did but I so badly wanted to play around with it. Using the spanner I loosened some bolts and swapped parts around while murmuring to myself where I was going to put them. I heard Jay and Jacob walk in.

"You have no idea what you're doing. Why not scoot back out so I can talk to you?" It was jay's voice.

"But jay!" I groaned, "It's a lot of fun! Try turn it on!"

Someone stirred and sat in the driver's seat. They turned the keys and the engine roared to life without a moments delay. The loud noise and movements of the engine above me astonished me that I lifted my head and, stupidly, hit my head on a burning hot pipe. I let out a short cry before scooting out.

"What'd you do?" Jay asked kneeling beside me, his fingers hovering over where I had hit my head.

I let out a small laugh as a reply rubbing the place where I'd hit my head. Jacob was leaning casually on the car as if it happened all the time then stared at Jay. I stood up stretched and before Jay could open his mouth to Jacob, I dragged him out the garage.  
"Bye Jacob! I'll see you whenever I see you!" I called.

Once away from the house I let go and jumped up into a tree where I felt most comfortable. I stared down at Jay smiling until he gave me a strange look.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I replied, the smile disappearing from my face without a trace.

"You didn't come back last night, I was really worried! I thought Jacob had hurt you or something!" he said worry over taking all his features.

"You worry too much, Jay" I stretched and lent back against the tree trunk.

The crisp morning air left me slightly numb considering I was over boiling point when I was sleeping. I let out a large yawn and closed my eyes. I felt a warm hand clench onto my ankle and in an instant I was dangling from the tree branch holding tightly on the bark and twigs which were digging deeper and deeper into my palms. I looked down and Jay was gripping my ankles while sitting cross-legged on the ground.

"What are you doing?" I looked at him slightly confused.

"Let's go back to Forks before you go to sleep!" he whinged.

I shrugged and let go of the branch only to fall straight onto Jayden who was as shocked as I was when he whinged. It was unlike him to whinge so I gave in easily but next time I wasn't going to give in as easily. I skipped ahead trying to keep myself moving so I wouldn't sit on the ground. The only down side to being a werewolf is your tired and hungry nearly all the time! I skidded to a halt at the road and waited for an old truck to drive past, inside was the pale faced girl from the circus when we were caged in the freak farm. She didn't see us so when she was past I jumped onto the road and waved around to get her attention.

"What are you doing?" Jay asked, bewildered at my sudden actions.

"That's that Bella girl!" I replied continuing to bounce up and down.

"Oh" was the only thing he said in return.

Bella slammed on the brakes once peering into her rear view mirror. She poked her head out of the rolled down window and peered down the road towards us.

"I wonder what she's thinking right now" I said mindlessly.

"You and me, both!" Jayden agreed.

Bella then reversed her truck back a few metres then got out to approach us. That was something neither of us expected her to do. She stood in front of us watching silently until she finally spoke.

"You're those two werewolves from the circus right?" She asked.

"What?"

I felt my face drain a little. How did this girl know exactly what we were considering we had only met once in person but even then we hardly talked! Jayden had mirrored my expression his eyes wide like an owl filled with shock just like mine.

"Did I say something wrong?" Bella asked.

* * *

again! So sorry it took so long i was a little busy lately...

- blackberdan8


	10. Chapter 10: UhOh!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor any of it's characters they belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**I do own my own characters, Madison and Jayden**

**

* * *

**

I had to calm myself quickly so I let out a loud and forced laugh. It seemed to calm me more than expected because I was able to speak afterwards.

"No, you didn't," I said taking in a deep breath.

"What's so funny?" she asked tilting her head a little.

"Nothing," I replied, "Just breaking the ice"

There was a long silence over our group, the only sound was the small breeze rustling the leaves surrounding us and the occasional bug call. I began to quietly click my tongue until Jayden spoke, obviously over his frozen state like I had been for a short time now.

"So, Bella, how did you know we were" –he coughed– "werewolves?"

"My best friend is a werewolf and well you both changing into wolves –as easily as a knife through butter might I mention– wasn't a magic trick." She paused before continuing, "And anyway, it doesn't take a genius to figure that out!"

"I don't want to sound overly nosey but–"

"Let's go now, Mad" Jay latched onto my arm dragging me down the centre of the road.

I mumbled curse words to him and then waved kindly to Bella who politely waved back and turned back to her truck. After we heard the roar of the truck and it growing slightly distant Jayden let go of my arm. He was a lot less tense than he had been before and me, well, not so much my mind ran with questions of who Bella's best friend was. If she knew about werewolves then that meant she knew about the other supernatural folk that seem to be drawn to this little town called Forks. I paused for a second then as an idea struck me a sly, cheeky grin passed over my face taking over all my features. Jay turned around only to stare at me with a confused expression then he suddenly became concerned.

"What are you planning?" he asked afraid of the answer.

"Who do you suppose is Bella's best friend?" I said slyly making my voice jump at the last word.

"I don't know and I prefer if you didn't nose around in her business either!" Jay said sounding the least bit convincing.

He was as interested to know as a cat is with yarn. Man, my analogy's suck but it doesn't really matter you get the point. I skipped up to Jay with the sly smile plastered on my face and took his hand. He frowned and shook his head but he had the same playful and eager look in his eyes as what I expected mine to be like.

We had snuck all the way back onto the reservation even though it took us only a few minutes. Bella's truck had been parked at the curb about 10 metres away from Jacob's house. It seemed to be parked half on the curb considering that it was on a slight slant. We stealthily crept towards her truck and peered inside. Empty but then again I never really expected her to be in it in the first place! I spun around pressing my back against the car hitting Jay in the process and acting as if a person was around when there was really no one what so ever. He copied holding the now red hand print on his left cheek.

"Sorry, Jay," I whispered discreetly.

"Gee no one heard that," Jay mumbled in return.

I ignored him and pointed my nose in the sky. My mouth began to water as the smell of freshly cooked steak floated on the breeze. It came from the house across from Jacob's. I began to sing the Mission Impossible tune as I jumped and commando rolled across the road. I looked back half expecting Jay to imitate me but he just raised one of his eyebrows and walked across normally. I frowned at him darkly until he gave a little twirl with little enthusiasm. I sighed and got onto all fours to sneak over to the back fence. After a brief time of eavesdropping I hadn't heard one voice that sounded remotely like Bella. Although none of the voices were familiar I did get a bit of gossip that has nothing to do with anyone. Apparently a woman called Penelope was pregnant with twins. I silently congratulated the woman who I assumed was there. I stalked back over to the truck then walked, lifting my knees high and hands placed in front of me like a robber, over to Jacob's front door.

"Madison? Madison, what are you doing?" he called over leaning casually on Bella's trucks bonnet.

"Just trying something out," I replied.

"Did it not even enter your mind that Bella's best friend might be Jacob?" Jay said sounding frustrated.

I stayed silent for a short time then turned back to him with a slightly reddened face, "It did occur once..."

"You idiot!"

I shot him an icy stare then turned back towards Jacob's house. Out the back I heard him, or I thought I heard him, clanging on what I could only guess was an engine. I peeked around the corner to see the garage door wide open and Jacob under the car I'd just gotten to work only minutes ago. I was just about to walk over there when I was pulled back by Jay.

"You don't plan on destroying this stalker mission do you?" he asked sounding a little down.

"Are you having that much fun, Jay?" I asked sounding a sly as I could.

He shrugged and I smiled at him taking a step back. I guess to him it was like hunting, the thrill was greater than the consequences that might occur. I looked around for something more stealthy to do than look around corners the as I looked up it hit me. Ninja's climbed on rooves and we were acting a little ninja like so I pointed silently up at the roof. He nodded and folded his hands over ready to boost me up onto the roof. I frowned at him but jumped up using his boost anyway. Once safely on the roof I hung my arms down waiting for him to grab them so I could pull him up. I was just about to give up waiting when equally warm hands grabbed onto mine. The weight was quite a lot more than I'd expected but then again he was nearly twice my size. I pulled up struggling a little as his black hair came into view beads of sweat had just begun to form on my forehead. I gave one last pull then his whole head came into view.

"Come on, one more tug and I can get myself up," he encouraged me.

My eyes burned with eagerness and with one last pull he was on his stomach on the roof. I took in a deep breath and wiped the sweat beads which had formed on my head. After a moments silence I began to crawl across the roof towards the back. I stopped and looked over my left shoulder and saw Jay kneeling looking over the forest which was misty and slightly contrasted with the grey sky. The scene was enough to take my breath away even when the little amount of sun had been covered by the gray gloomy clouds.

"Now that's a great view," Jay murmured to himself.

"You're telling me," I sighed.

I crawled silently over to him and tugged on his shirt, he reluctantly crept forward until he met me at the tip of the roof. I could still see nothing more than Jacob under the car but I was beginning to hear him. By the sound of the rhythmic tone in his voice he was...singing? As I focused more on the sounds I heard an almost silent radio playing the same tune as he was singing. I mindlessly leaned in closer placing my hands cautiously on the drain to see if I could hear it any better. Before my mind could process anything I had toppled over the drain, breaking it, and was on the hard ground in front of the back door where Billy had been sitting. There was a loud clang as Jacob's head hit the engine in his stunned moment when I'd hit the ground. I lifted my head feeling slightly dazed and waved at each of the multiple Billy's I saw.

"Jacob, visitor" He called.

I tilted my head back and looked towards the garage only to see multiple Bella's walking towards me. I let out a small squeak as she kneeled beside me.

"It's an attack of multiple Bella's!" I cried hiding behind my hands.

Bella looked up to the roof then down at me, "What were you doing on the roof?"

"Looking for popsicles" I stated.

"On the roof?" Jacob asked standing behind Bella.

I nodded smiling making an attempt to sit up only to find it was a bad idea. The world rushed around me and moved so fast my head began to throb. I saw double of almost everything I saw. I felt myself being lifted from the ground as I snapped out of the daze I was in. I slid my arms from Jacob who had had his arm around me to support me then grabbed Bella around the waist squeezing tightly.

"I...can't...breathe," she stammered.

I loosened m grip but refused to let her go. Jacob raised an eyebrow and walked over to us wiping his greasy hands on a rag. Bella seemed equally confused not knowing where to place her arms with me around her waist. In the end I had to be peeled off her so she was able to go to the toilet. Jacob held my shoulders and led me to a vacant chair where he sat me down. He sat on the skateboard looking thing and wheeled himself beneath it. After a moment there were some clanks and I knew he was engrossed in the mechanical work he was doing. I stood up silently and took one step until I was stopped by a stern voice that I never expected to come from Jacob.

"Sit down, Madison, leave Bella alone for a bit."

I sat down instantly onto the ground where I'd been standing, "Sorry, Jake."

I looked over toward the back door to see if Bella was finished in the 'bathroom' only to remember Jay was probably still on the roof. Quickly I glanced over the roof and saw a small mound of black hair.

"Great hiding spot, Jay," I murmured so low that Jacob didn't hear.

"What'd you say?" He asked sliding out to see my face.

I shook my head and he rolled back under. I whistled to him, something that we did during the circus when we were apart and trying to get each other's attention. His head poked up and his golden eyes met mine. I motioned for him to go but he shook his head and moved towards the side of the roof. Just as I was about to react to that Bella came through the back door holding a tray of what I could only guess was orange juice. My mouth began to dry up as if right on cue. I began to bounce up and down on the spot as I waited for Bella to cross the small area between the back porch and the garage.

"Jacob, hold back Madison. It looks like she is going to tackle me," Bella flinched.

The next thing I knew Jacob had locked his legs tightly around me while he was still under the car fiddling with things. I wasn't being that creepy was I? I put my hand out waiting ever so patiently for the juice until the cold glass was placed in my hand. I guzzled it down and placed it back on the tray which Bella had placed beside me on the chair. I crossed my arms and let out a large sigh looking at Bella with god-knows what look in my eyes. Whatever it was Bella shivered.

"Would it bother you if I asked you not to look at me?" she asked looking down at her shoes.

I rolled my eyes, "fine...I'm sorry if I seem a little stalker-ish."

"Uh, it's fine. Just a little creepy though," she shrugged.

I looked down at Jacob's shoes and a thought crossed my mind. I pulled of his shoes including his socks and tickled his feet. He flinched until his legs jolted and released me. I leapt up from the spot and tackled Bella.

"Bella! Bella!" I sung happily.

I have no idea what I was doing at the moment so I just went on first thoughts which wouldn't be a good thing because I really wanted to smother Bella, and not in the nice way. She smelled so sweet it killed my nose. It may seem as if it was me obsessed with her but it was very much the opposite. I suddenly stopped when I saw Jay at the back door with his arms folded but he wasn't alone. Behind him stood two almost equally tall guys who, if I didn't notice their muscular difference, I would have thought were twins.

"Jacob, stop playing with that car and look in front of you!" One of them called.

I was frozen in place sitting on top of Bella who was attempting to drink her orange juice. I heard the wheels of the skateboard thing then a small clang.

"Madison! What are you doing?" he asked picking up the spanner he dropped.

"Wrestling?" it sounded like a question.

"Mad, come on. Time to go!" Jay called walking slowly behind the two guys I hadn't met before.

I groaned and got off Bella and stomped over to Jay reluctantly. The two guys were two heads taller than me making me feel even smaller than I already was but that happens to me all the time. It's because I'm small! Tiny!

"Hey, Embry, Jared. Didn't think you were coming over," Jacob said wiping the grease from his hands for the second time today.

"Had nothing else to do today, no runs to do," Embry shrugged looking past me.

I tilted my head slightly and walked till I was directly in front of him then stood on tip toe. I stretched my arms out them quickly moved them in grabbing Embry's cheeks. I began to pull them in an out making baby noises to him. Jared stared at me and Jay frowned looking away from me. I knew he wanted to slap me right now I could feel it. I was just about to move over to Jared and do the same when Jay scooped me up and carried me out the backyard over his shoulder. I waved at them looking specifically at Embry's red face from either blushing or me tugging on them. My eyes then quickly flicked over to Jacob who was trying really hard not to burst into a fit of laughter.

Once away from the house for a second time today Jay put me down. He eyed me for a second then placed the back of his hand on my forehead.

"This is the only down side to being a werewolf, you can't tell if you have a fever or not," Jay complained.

"A fever? Why are you testing for that?" I asked bewildered.

"You're acting especially strange, well stranger than normal," He replied.

I began to skip circles around Jay until he grabbed my shoulders holding me still. He looked deep into my chocolate eyes as if trying to analyse my brain. As if a shock of electricity had passed through him a concerned expression dominated his features.

"Do you feel dizzy?" He asked.

"Dizzy?" I pronounced each syllable separately, "a little why do you ask?"

"Wow Jay, your eyes are _really_ golden!" I said leaning in twirling my finger close to his eyes.

"I think you have a concussion," he sighed.

"No you have a concussion," I replied cheekily.

He seemed genuinely worried about me but I couldn't seem to control much of what was going on. Now I did know what a concussion was, it was a trauma-induced change in the persons mental status. I also knew I would need to rest so where the hell would we find a bed for me to rest in considering we live in a _forest_! We might be able to go to hospital? Then again we have absolutely no ID or house or anything else to allow that. What were we going to do about my concussion?

"I'll sleep it off!" I stated triumphantly.

"No you will not! What if you don't wake up?" he said angrily.

"Now who's concerned. You had a concussion before!" I replayed the moment in my mind, "If I remember correctly you wanted to do nothing about it."

"That's different, Mad, and you know it!"

I did a small spin and sat, well more like fell, onto the ground and gave into him knowing I wasn't going to win. Why was I so clumsy as to fall off that god damn roof?


	11. Chapter 11: Snap, Crackle and Pop

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor any of it's characters they belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**I do own my own characters, Madison and Jayden**

**

* * *

**

I sat in the hospital waiting room wondering why we'd gone to the hospital and not some other place I could rest or whatever. Jay spoke to the receptionist who had messy brown hair tied in a pony tail and was typing madly on a computer keyboard. As I looked around I noticed a number of things in the room. The walls were a blinding white and it slightly clashed with the dark brown floors and deep olive coloured chairs. At the end of each row of chairs was a small table with magazines scattered over it, just normal magazines like New Idea and Woman's Weekly. Sitting across from me was a little boy wearing a Ben 10 shirt and holding tightly onto his mums arm. I couldn't tell who was more sick the kid who had a red nose and was sniffing or the mum who looked like it pained her to even keep her eyes open. Behind me I could feel eyes drilling into the back of my head. I turned around to see your average guy, normal looking in every way, he had brown hair and brown eyes. I waved then turned back around to see Jay walking back towards me.

"They said that there is absolutely no reason for you to be here. I was about to complain when a doctor by the name of Dr. Cullen offered to give me a quick look over. So get off your ass and let's go see him," He said sound frustrated.

"I don't need no Dr. Cullen to look me over! I'm perfectly fine!" I complained getting up.

"Oh yeah? Where are we then Miss. Genius?" He asked smugly.

"A house with lots of people!" I replied waving to all the people.

"No, Mad, we are in a hospital," He growled back.

Well, duh! I knew that but playing dumb for him was quite entertaining. I followed him as he followed the so called Dr. Cullen into a room that was somewhat isolated from the rest. It was just like any other doctors room you'd see. Very practical but considering I'd not seen a doctors room in a while it felt quite strange to be in one. Normally when I was sick I was given a dose of god knows what and put back in the cage. Whatever the pill they gave me was I never swallowed it.

"Now what did you want us to check?" Dr. Cullen asked casually.

I frowned at him eyeing him with complete and utter hate it could be illegal. Not really but it was that bad. He had blonde hair neatly groomed back and golden eyes quite similar to Jayden's. His skin was extremely pale and just by looking at it you could see it glisten a little when the sunlight from the window hit it.

"She fell off a roof," Jayden said pointing at me.

I snapped my head around to him and glared as Dr. Cullen approached me holding a light in his hand. He placed one very cold hand on my face and flashed it over my right eye. Then he did the left. I shivered a little when he let go and recoiled into Jay to put the warmth back in my cheeks.

"Well, she has a mild concussion. Probably just needs rest and some pain killers. Are you in any pain?" He asked now addressing me.

I shook my head and turned slowly towards him and took in a deep deliberate breath. I covered my nose quickly and recoiled further into Jay's chest. I heard him sigh and groan then thanked Dr. Cullen.

"Where exactly will you be staying?" Dr. Cullen asked as we were about to leave.

I cursed him mentally but of course, Jay being well Jay, he replied politely saying that we would be staying at a friend's house. I knew as much as he did that that had been a lie.  
"Excuse me, Dr. Cullen," I waited for him to turn toward me, "Are you a vampi-"

Jay covered my mouth quickly, "It's the concussion speaking."

"Yes," he replied.

We left but I couldn't help but wonder who he had said yes to. Me maybe? I knew he was a vampire I could smell it! Jay could smell it too but that didn't explain how he hid it so well. I waved one final time to the people waiting then as a last second thought I walked around to the receptionist stole her wireless phone thing and quickly dialled my parent's number which I surprisingly remembered. After 3 rings the phone picked up.

"Hello?" the voice said. It was female and young sounding.

I cleared my throat, "Is a woman called Naomi there?"

There was a silent click then, "Uh, no but the land lady is Naomi. Would you like me to give you her number?"

"No that's fine," I smiled even though she couldn't see it.

The receptionist pulled the wireless headphone thing from me and growled low probably meaning for me not to hear. I stuck my tongue out at her and jumped onto her desk and over. Running over to Jay I heard her let out a frustrated humph and continued with her work less chipper than she had been before. Jay pretended to slap me then as I acted as if it really did hurt I walked out after him.

We made our way ever so slowly back to the part of the forest we knew, the part just across from the diner. Today had gone by so slow that I hardly realized that it was only about 3 o'clock. I swung from a tree as I waited for Jay to catch up then pulled myself up to rest. I had closed my eyes for about 5 seconds when my stomach growled loudly. I gripped it looking beneath the tree to see if Jay heard it. He had and was walking away talking his shirt off.

"Change now and then we'll go hunt," he said not sounding the least bit interested.

"Thank you," I called to him childishly.

I jumped from the tree and walked a little deeper in and began to take my clothes off, as each item of clothing was taken off I folded it neatly and placed it beneath a nearby tree. Today I decided to change the way I changed so instead of standing I got onto all fours and arched my back. Red shaggy fur burst through my skin. My tail flexed out and wagged uncontrollably as I licked my muzzle and took in a deep breath through my nose. It was a lot easier to change like that. I stretched forward then back making sure I had the blood flowing through my veins before we set off to hunt. I tilted my head in an abstract way until there was a somewhat loud crack which was my neck cracking.

_That is really disgusting!_ Jay gagged.

_It made me feel a hell of a lot better!_ I replied happily.

I moved my ears to my right as I heard Jay approach me. He was calm and was waiting for me to finish my stretches. I stretched out my back legs then my front ones again then shook my entire body loosening myself up. I heard Jay grunt then turned toward him biting at his ankles. He jumped up and fled even deeper into the forest where we would hunt. The adrenalin pulsed through my veins as if it were a part of my blood stream. Though it had felt like ages ago now that I was last a wolf I seemed to have boundless energy so catching up to Jay was easy. I snapped at his tail as he flicked it around then with a short burst of energy I was directly in line with him. I lowered my head then lightly bashed into his side. He was pushed into the line of a tree but Jay had really good reaction speed so he dodged it in time.

_That was a close one_, I breathed.

Jay grunted again then decided to repay the favour except he nudged me harder sending me diagonally into a tree. In the last second I leapt up caught the disgusting tasting branch in my mouth and sling shotted myself onto another branch. I leapt across the small distances between each branch passing Jay a lot easier than if I was on the ground. After a good few metres in front of him I dropped from the tree making him sprint in a northern direction. He didn't seem to mind me changing the direction but it left him a little uneasy considering that it was a part of the forest we knew nothing about.

_I hope you're not going to chicken out_, I barked at him.

_What gave you any idea I was going to chicken out?_ He asked in reply.

I laughed in reply knowing that he couldn't hide anything from me yet I could hide stuff from him. How I managed to do that I'm not sure but he doesn't actually know my life story unlike I know his. We darted through the trees until our noses caught the scent of a doe. I slowed to a walk, basking in the scent as long as I could until my stomach growled from the delectable scent. Jay was already a good 3 kilometres in front of me already tracking the deer because as I watched through his eyes and smelt through his nose he was closer than I was but that wasn't the only smell on the air. A sweet candy apple scent was floating with the scent of the deer. I knew that scent from anywhere, the smell of a vampire. Jay suddenly stopped as his eyes saw the deer which was grazing calmly get swept off its feet by an all too fast human. A vampire for sure.

_You know this is one of the reason's I didn't wanted to leave the part of the forest we knew_, Jay complained.

_Oh boo hoo, go cry then_, I argued back.

My train of thought was lost as the scent of deer blood moved through the air towards us. I was now sprinting to Jay wanting to be in the action and not watching it from afar. I was beside him looking around trying to find the direction in which the scent was coming from. My nose scrunched up as the smell of the vampire grew stronger. I looked over to Jay whose hair was raised and his body was poised to attack whoever the vampire was. To me vampires were misfits like us so I tended to open to people like that. I stretched forward and yawned trying to get used to the nose burning scent mixed with the deer's blood which I craved so much for right now. My stomach growled louder and before I could think anything there was a low chuckle. My ears pivoted to my left soon followed by my head to see a golden eyed vampire staring back with blood dripping from his mouth. Definitely the deer's blood.

_Stupid bastard that was mine_, my voice hissed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know werewolves on hunted these grounds as well," the voice was velvety.

_How could you know?_ Jay growled as if he could hear our thoughts.

"Precisely right. I didn't mean to steal your lunch but first in first served," the vampire shrugged.

I stood up quickly as the vampire walked closer into view. He had pale skin (like all vampires have), golden eyes and bronze hair. My eyes lingered on the small blood trail that came from the corner of his lips.

_You can read our thoughts?_ I asked tilting my head.

_This is just great a stinking leach can read our minds_, Jay grumbled from beside me.

"I'm sorry, did you just call me a stinking leach?" he asked.

_Yes I did you got a problem with that?_ Jay lowered himself to the ground readying himself to attack.

"As a matter of fact I do, mutt," He said getting defensive.

_Hey, that's an insult to me as well! What did I ever do?_ I complained angrily.

I took one step forward to state my question again when I was swept off my feet and not in a good way. I found myself pinned against a tree with an arm squishing my wind pipe. I struggled clawing at the arm only for the vampire to hiss in my face forcing its sickly sweet breath onto me. Lucky for me I couldn't breathe in.

_Seriously guys, why is it always me...who gets strangled?_ I asked trying to kick the vampire off me.

_Because if it were me how would you take on the vampires? You wouldn't be able to!_ Jay responded harshly.

Using the anger I had towards Jay I twisted out of the grip and snapped the vampire firmly on the leg. Jay lunged at the other vampire trying to lock his teeth around his neck but with a vampire who can read minds it's not that easy. I had a somewhat easier target. My vampire lifted me up and threw me into another tree. I fell to the ground and struggled to get up. The air had been knocked from my lungs so I had to back off a little to get it back. I watched as my vampire ganged up on Jay.

"Edward, stop playing with him! Just kill him!" my vampire yelled appearing behind him.

"Emmet, I don't tell you how to fight, do I?" He asked clearly annoyed.

I'd regained my breathe and took one more step back so I could propel myself towards Emmet but instead of jumping I let out a loud and pain filled howl. Jay shot his eyes towards me completely forgetting the fight and ended up getting clocked across the head by Edward and caught by Emmet who forced him into the ground. I looked down at my leg to see blood slowly oozing from a wound that had been inflicted by a bear trap. I would heal but with it still in that ability wasn't going to do anything. I licked the wound clean then attempted to rip off the trap. It creaked then snapped back down digging even deeper into my leg. I looked over to Jay who was on Emmet's back biting his shoulder while Edward was trying to tear him off. I saw the first blood drawn but it wasn't the vampires. It'd been Jay's. I was more anxious now as my hate towards the vampires and my determination to get the trap off grew. In a last attempt I took in a deep breath, twisted around grabbing the top of the teeth and tor it away using my front paws to hold it down. There was a snap and the trap had broken and I was free.

_Now to get rid of this hate and anger_, I said, my voice sounded more vicious than ever.

_Great, you're out! Now don't think what you're going to do next otherwise the mind reading leach will hear it! Now let's kick some blood sucker ass!_ Jay almost screamed in his head.

I nodded and stretched my injured leg out. It still hurt but by the looks of it, it was healing nicely. I sprang at the vampires but instead of getting a mouthful of cold flesh I got a taste of bark, the disgustingly earthy taste of wood. I looked up to see I had in fact bitten into a branch but who held it surprised me. The pixie haired girl from the circus was holding it and another girl, more like a woman, tended to the boys starting to give them a lecture. I laughed lightly except it came out as a rumbling making the pixie girl stare at me. I let go of the branch and she dropped it at the same time.

"Emmet, please just stop. You too Edward," the woman spoke calmly.

I trotted over to Jay and nudged him. He nearly toppled over from exhaustion.

_You're exhausted and we didn't even get to eat_, I complained.

_I'm sure I'll be fine. How about your leg?_ He asked changing the subject.

_My leg is fine_, I frowned at him.

Jay replayed the moment through his head making me and Edward see it. I shuddered as the howl came and the pain buzzed through my leg. Edward frowned looking down trying hard not to listen or watch what was going on between us then again what else is his ability good for? The pixie girl from the circus I recalled to be Alice who had been pulling Bella over to us.

_Edward? He was there as well!_ I said aghast.

_He was too. That bastard knew who we were all along!_ He roared in his mind forgetting Edward could hear us.

_Take a deep breath in, Jay, now out. Listen closely to my words turn and walk away_, I tried to say it like a hypnotist.

He turned around growling obviously annoyed at me. I was quite proud that he had listened but it only took 5 seconds to shatter that feeling. Jay had turned around and was heading for round 2 with the vampires. I darted around and jumped up so he attacked me instead of the vampires. A sharp pain went through my entire body and lingered longer on my still healing leg. Jay bit my front leg and snapped at my leg as I blocked his path only having to move a few steps to block it. The vampires watched not interfering nor were they neutral about my performance. In fact they were as surprised as I was at making the decision to stop fighting with them. Jay on the other hand was all for fighting despite his tired state.

_No more fighting, Jay, you'll kill yourself!_ I reasoned with him trying to shake off the impact.

_You should learn to stay out my way_, he replied bitterly.

Please, no more, I said softly partly to myself because he wasn't listening.

"You should listen to her," Edward suddenly cut in, "She truly doesn't want you to fight, can't you hear that in her voice?"

Shut your mouth you leach, no one asked you! He shouted loudly.

I cringed at the sound of his dominance showing in his stern voice. It wasn't normal for Jay to use that voice but he was truly pissed off and needed a way to vent. I guess attacking Edward and Emmet were that way of venting his anger. The real question was where'd the anger come from better yet how long will it take to finally die down? I stared into his cold eyes and took in a long held breathe and prepared myself for what I was about to say.


	12. Chapter 12: Surprisesurprise

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor any of it's characters they belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**I do own my own characters, Madison and Jayden**

**

* * *

**

It's okay to vent right? Yeah of course it is! And Jay's way is just a tad to...head on.

_Okay, fine be that way! It's not like you have a life to live or someone to look after! I'll be fine on my own. I'll join the pack and then-_

_No you will not!_ Jay cut in.

I smirked at him, _I will if you die. Just think how lonely I will be._

_There is no way in hell you will be going with that stupid pack! Not after all we have been through together! No way! We have our own pack of two!_ Jay had now officially forgotten the fight.

I started going on about how my life would change if he had gone on with the fight and then somehow somewhere along the way we got into the subject of family's. A touchy subject I would all but liked to have stayed away from. Now I had to vent. Everyone was going on about how their family's died and how traumatising it was. Edward and Emmet included. They had been around for a while but I had a family! One that I still, deep done inside, love and want to go back to. Okay I lied, I don't want to go back to them but it'd be nice to hear from them!

_I was taken from my family by the circus forced to show pony myself around and you know what! That's just the end of my family life!_ I said angrily noticing I had started in the wrong time period.

There was a long silence between everyone they, meaning the people who could hear me, waited for my reply. As I said before, family is a touchy subject for me so I cocked my head lifted my tail and playfully barked at Jay. No words in my mind just silence so Jay didn't know what was going on. I barked again this time darting side to side.

"She seems happy," the woman smiled.

"Yeah but what exactly is she trying to do?" Alice asked puzzled.

"You got me she hasn't got one thing running through her mind," Edward replied.

_Uh, Mad...explain_, Jay said sounding as puzzled as Alice.

I blinked mindlessly staring blankly at him before turning around and leaving. I was not about to explain myself knowing that Edward was listening. I didn't like him that much at the moment. Jay's blood was still lingering in the air as a constant reminder keeping the hate from leaving. There was still silence in my mind as Jay barked multiple words at me which seemed to only fade away into nothing. I continued to walk in the same direction with Jay following close behind darting between the trees hoping to catch up to me despite me walking in a straight line. I didn't understand why he wouldn't run it would have been much faster and easier. The sweet bitter smell from the vampires was soon gone from the air and so was the scent of Jay's blood. The only difference to the air surrounding us was that it had a hint of werewolf on it. It smelled familiar but there were four different scents mixed in with it. I tried to keep my mind blank but it didn't work because my mind suddenly became a busy highway. Questions darted in my head along with memories, screams and other things including things I wasn't very proud of.

_What the hell, Madison!_ Jay's words finally hit me.

_That scent? Werewolves? More than one by far! Five I think! Five years old, I'm crying. Fighting loudly-_ I cringed at the memory.

_Madison! Calm down! You're really starting to scare me! _Jay's voice entered my mind again.

I wasn't losing my mind nor was I speaking non sense. My mind was just looping around in circles from around the time I was five years old. So many fights happened between my parents and as their relationship broke so did my relationship with most people. I was stuck in a never ending nightmare until I met my old best friend who brought me back and gave me life.

_Madison, please explain what's going on. I don't understand_, Jay said sounding concerned.

I drew in a long breath, _I'm not losing my mind, I just have a lot of things on my mind-_

_Since the family incident before_, Jay agreed.

_Yeah, _was all I could say.

The smell of the werewolves was getting stronger. My ears swivelled to my left catching the sound of breaking twigs and leaves. Jay's ears followed mine then as if my mind wasn't already muddled up five werewolves stood in front of us in a triangular formation. In the centre was a pure black wolf larger than Jacob who was at the wolf's left flank. On its right flank was another wolf I hadn't seen. It had grey fur with dark spots on its back. Beside Jacob was an oddly normal looking wolf quite a lot smaller than the others and beside the grey dark spotted wolf was a chocolate brown wolf, four new wolves for Jay to fight with. My eyes lingered on the smaller wolf seeing deep into her eyes to see a certain feminine charm. The smallest was in fact a girl.

_No, that can't be right_, Jay replied looking over to the wolves.

_Smaller than the others_, I pointed out to him.

Jacob was first out of the formation approaching us without so much as a bark. The pitch black wolf growled but didn't make a move to stop him. I nuzzled him and wrapped my paws around him. Yet another trick I learned to do at the circus. My eyes flickered around to the other wolves that stayed in formation staring at us as if we were outsiders which was kind of true.

_Don't think for one second you got out of telling me why you acted weirdly_, Jay warned me.

I ignored him and leapt over Jacob to greet the new werewolves, mainly the middle one who I suspected was the alpha. He looked down upon me as if I was a puppy with cold eyes that could bring the next ice age. I sat patiently in front of him tilting my head with my tongue lolling out the side. The alpha's ears moved back in an aggravated motion signalling that he was not amused. When I turned around Jay was sitting beside me glaring even colder at the alpha. I even felt Jay pull me back a little away from the alpha. Jacob stretched and walked back into formation only to see him push the other followers towards us bringing them out of their formation. I pawed the ground listening intently on the whimpers, growls, sighs and shuffling nose coming from them. The alpha had not loosened up so I left him along. I trotted over to the other werewolves sniffing them and pawing at their paws as a handshake. The small girl werewolf growled a warning at me when I approached her but was silenced by Jacob and Jay with a longer more domineering growl. I let out a small distorted laugh.

_Well, that was somewhat funny_, I laughed.

_Not really, no one should growl at a first meeting_, Jay replied.

_I'm a stranger, what else can they do?_ I said.

I walked around a little feeling slightly uncomfortable with the silence from the other werewolves. I didn't like not knowing their thoughts or what they were saying to each other. After a moment all the new wolves got up and went back into formation. I stared at the alpha and again his cold eyes were on mine but they seemed to slowly warm. Maybe he was not so temperamental with me now. They walked past us and continued on their way to where ever they were going. They were running now, I could hear it and feel it.

_I'm gonna run_, I said excitedly.

_No, don't-_, but it was too late I'd sped off already.

I could see the paths they had taken when they broke off. The smaller paw prints that were evenly spaced apart were obviously from the female wolf and the biggest paw prints that were not as constant were the alphas. Now it was deciding which wolves belonged to which paw prints.

_You have a nose, why not use that?_ he said with a little bite to his words.

_Maybe I don't want to use my nose! Maybe I want to try be human for once!_ I replied a little angry.

_Oh yes and looking like a wolf helps_, Jay rolled his eyes.

I decided to follow the trail which led to my far right. If the girl had gone this way then Jacob would be on this path then again it didn't smell very much like Jacob. I decided to follow the path anyway catching up to the wolf was easy. It wasn't as fast as I was nor was it any slower than Jay. If anything I could catch up with two short slingshots. I pumped my legs faster giving me a bit more movement but it didn't last long because the strain was massive. I tried again this time the wolf came into view. It was the chocolate brown wolf. I cursed myself but continued to catch up. Maybe if I formed a close enough bond I'd be able to read _his_ mind, probably not though. I barked leaving my tongue lolling to the side. The bark startled the wolf and he tripped over a little slowing him down just enough for me to be beside him.

_I got the chocolate wolf_, I mumbled annoyed, _who'd you get?_

_I got the grey one that was next to that one_, Jay replied, _what exactly are we doing?_

_Meeting new friends, we have to be friendly to them if we want to join their pack_, I said smiling knowing he would hate that.

The chocolate wolf in front of me began to slow as we neared the area of the forest I knew best. My clothes were somewhere around here maybe that's what he was smelling on the air. I nudged him and ran over to my clothes which I saw sitting neatly folded on a branch. I leapt up sprawling out on the thick branch forgetting about the chocolate wolf. I placed my head on my paws and listened to my heart beat. It was slightly accelerated and calming.

I wasn't sure how much time had passed but when I opened my eyes standing in front of me was short haired guy with an impish smile on his face.

* * *

not as long as the others i know, been a little stumped sorry

-blackberdan8


	13. Chapter 13: Invites

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor any of it's characters they belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**I do own my own characters, Madison and Jayden**

sorry for the long wait I was stumped and needed some help...i got it in the end and it should be picking up speed now :P

**

* * *

**

He whistled at me like I was a pet and I frowned jumping down knocking my clothes off with me. I took this as a chance to talk to this person who I suspected was the chocolate coloured wolf I'd been chasing. I stretched, picked my clothes up with my mouth and walked around behind the large tree. I changed and quickly chucked on my underwear and tugging on my jean s. As I pulled on my shirt I began to talk to him.

"You're still there right?" I asked unsure.

"Yes?" he sounded a little unsure.

I walked out tugging my shirt down to see the guy standing shuffling his feet slightly. I smiled at him and stretched my arms out. He seemed uncomfortable but he returned the smile.

"I'm Madison," I said politely.

"Yeah, I know that. Jacob told me about you," He replied, "I'm Quil."

What a strange name. Quil, isn't that the old feather pens that were used in the olden days? I really wanted to ask him about his name but I chose not to so I took the safe road out.

"That's a cool name," I said genuinely jealous of his abstract name.

"You're just saying that," he said a little annoyed.

I shrugged and jumped up back into the tree I had been sitting in as a wolf. This caught his attention and he speedily walked to the bottom. He stared up at me as I relaxed on the hard bark.

"How do you do that?" he asked bewildered.

"Uh, jump up?" I said but it curled into a question.

"No, I meant how did you climb when you were a wolf?"

"Same way I would human I guess..." I couldn't exactly explain how I climb trees.

He let out an irritated sigh. I swung down as if the branch was a monkey pole and hung upside down smiling widely as I stared into Quil's eyes.

"So, how long you been in the Pack?" I asked.

"A little less longer than Jacob," he replied his eyes followed mine as I dangled.

As I opened my mouth to speak I was silenced by a woman's voice.

"Sam was looking for you! What the hell are you doing with her?" She crossed her arms.

She'd surprised me so much I fell from the tree. Even in the dizzy state I was in I still managed to see what she looked like. She had copper skin which seemed to almost glow in the somewhat dark forest and her glistening hair sat over her shoulders. She wore a white tank top and dirty faded jeans. I lifted my head off the ground and smiled at her. She was very pretty and not a child like pretty but gorgeous. I felt kind of jealous of her to be honest.

"I'm sorry, beautiful girl," I said smiling, "My fault, I was stalking him."

"Leah, relax. I was just talking with her-"

"I'm not the only one who's pissed, Quil," she spat back.

I stuck my lip out and rested my chin on my hands. So someone else was 'pissed' as Leah put about Quil being with me. Jay maybe? Leah walked towards us with a scowl on her face directed at Quil. In a second I jumped up and wrapped my arms around him. A friendly hug and a shove made Quil go with Leah. I didn't mind being abandoned the only down side was that I had no one to talk to. I gave a small yawn and picked up a stick then a leaf. I stabbed the leaf and did that several more times with more leaves.

"Ha, I call it leaf skewer!" I said proudly.

I heard a small chuckle from behind me which made me jolt and drop the stick. I turned around to see the smiling face of Jacob. He walked closer to me and sat down beside me picking up the leaf skewer I'd made. Twirling it in his fingers he watched my hands as I created another.

"Is this your result of boredom?" he asked trying to reframe from laughing.

"So what if it is? I might be eating this for dinner!" I proclaimed also smiling widely.

"Let's hope not," he replied putting it down.

It was silent for a few moments the only sound was the wildlife around us and the clicking sound of my tongue. I hated silences as much as a vegetarian hates meat. I tore the leaves off the stick and stabbed the plain stick into the ground.

"You know the girl named Leah?" -Before Jacob could answer I continued- "She came here and told Quil that someone was mad at him along with Sam who had been looking for him. Would you happen to know who that person was who was also angry?"

He was caught off guard and stood up stretching as if trying to act normal but turned into something which said he was covering up something. He avoided eye contact with me as well which gave me the impression that he had been the one who was angry. I felt a huge smirk spread across my face as I stood up. He turned around facing the opposite way and let out a long held breath.

"Well...you see...I-"

"Rawr!" I leapt onto him cutting him off mid sentence.

I was ecstatic not only because I was having fun but because I was with Jacob. I understand it sounds a little corny but at least I was happy and well...it was as if nothing else in the world could stop me from feeling this way. As long as he was happy I would be too but the question really is...aren't I like this with Jay as well? I wasn't as confused about this as some would be actually I seemed quite content.

"Listen, Madison, would you like to stay at my place and have dinner with us? I'm sure you are sick of eating rabbits and deer in the forest, you're probably sick of sleeping in the tree's as well..." Jake was blurting out words and making excuses.

I smiled wrapping my arms around him tighter then wrapped my legs around him as well to keep me from dropping. He held onto my legs so I wouldn't fall despite my grip was secure.

"I'd love to! Only I'll never be sick of sleeping in a tree," I whispered as I rested my chin on his shoulder.

It sent a shiver through him. I loosened my grip a little and after dangling for a few seconds my feet touched the ground. He turned and smiled widely and I had a sudden urge to smile back trying to match his massive one. He shook his head and turned around trying to stop himself from laughing but it escaped his lips and came out a quiet chuckle. Stretching I watched Jake walk away wondering where Jay was but then my mind changed course back to Jacob and the dinner he invited us to. Before I knew it my feet had carried me up to Jacob. I stood in front of him smiling with one hand behind my back while the other motioned for him to come closer. He did so and when he was close enough I stood on tiptoe and pecked him on the cheek.

"Your house right?" I asked.

He couldn't muster words only a nod. I turned on the heel of my foot and skipped off to where I smelt Jay. I hadn't gone far before I saw Jay's feet peeking from behind the tree. I'd only walk about 200 metres. I squatted beside him and began to pet his head.

"We're gonna have a proper dinner tonight! At-"

"Jakes. I know..." He said sounding thoroughly upset with the idea.

I stopped petting him and threw myself onto the ground let out a large sigh. He would always find a reason to stop my plans that is unless he agreed to them and this time...he wasn't agreeing. I could easily tell. Either it's the idea or he's been standing, watching me and Jacob for a while.

"What's wrong with the idea? We get to eat real food not mauled meat with a side of dirt! We even got offered warm -not that we need them!" -I shot up suddenly waving my hands then continued after taking a breath and remembering where I was up to- "Comfy beds instead of trees that we tend to fall out of, well you fall out of. Honestly why can't we?"

"It's not that I don't want all those things it's because it's that stupid Pack that we'll be with, even that Jacob person is part of it! I don't want to go there! I wanna stay lone wolves like we always have been, just the two of us!" He was getting into his little speech I didn't even bother to stop him.  
After a moment of silence I moved beside him and put a comforting arm around him then nuzzled his check. It was something he couldn't help but smile at.

"Stop it," he choked back laughs.

"It'll always be just the two of us in our own Pack, only the two of us, never anyone else."

"Promise me then," He looked at me, his golden eyes burning deep into mine.

I looked away, "I can't promise it, our Pack might grow..."

One way or another I got him to agree to come to dinner with me and as we stood in the forest in front of the reserve I could see Jay having doubts about his decision.

"To late to back out now," I smiled, latching onto his hand and pulling him down the road towards Jacob's house.

It didn't take long because both jay and I were fast runners and with me in the front I was literally dragging Jay behind me. Jacob's house came into view and I smiled to see Jake standing out front waiting. I waved at him as his eyes caught me and Jay running towards him.

"Hey, Jake! We're here!" I smiled tucking Jay's arm under mine so he couldn't dart away.

Tonight was going to be a long one and I knew it.


	14. Chapter 14: It's Dinner!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor any of it's characters they belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**I do own my own characters, Madison and Jayden**

**

* * *

**

"I can see that," he chuckled walking the last small distance between us.

I heard a small snarl from Jay but I petted him on the head and acted as if it was nothing. Jake lead us around back where he pulled out two old motorbikes that had been done up by Jake. I let out a small screech when Jake motioned for us to come closer.

"We're going somewhere on motor bikes?" Jay asked in disbelief, "I thought we were staying here?"

"We were but then Dad said that I should take you to see Emily, she's a much better cook than Dad and I are," Jake replied.

"Emily? She sounds great! Anyone who is a good cook is a god to me," I threw my arms up then returned to playing with the motorbike.

Jake gave me a weird look then looked over to Jay who hadn't moved from his spot, which was the spot I'd dragged him to. The tension between the two was high but I didn't know why. I knew for sure one thing and that was Jay wasn't a fan of Jake but that didn't explain why Jake was acting just as bad.

"So, Jay, do you know how to drive one of these babies?" he asked petting the seat of his motorbike.

I shot my hand into the air waving it around as if I was at school and the teacher asked a question I knew the answer to. Jay shook his head and looked over to me where I was almost falling over.

"I'm guessing you know how to ride one then, Mad..." he shifted his eyes from the bike to me probably imagining me riding it and crashing.

"I do know how to ride it! I swear on Jay's grave!"

"Why my grave?" Jay shot back, "She does know how to ride one it was around the time the circus was getting strict. Mad, here, was the cause of it. We were given time to muck around with the circus equipment and she chose the bikes. She got a clown-"

"Mickey! He wasn't just a clown!" I growled at him then returned to my happy state getting the feel of the bike.

"Anyway, she got him to teach her and she was a natural but one day she lost control of it and crashed the bike into the big tent and ruined an entire show. It was funny to watch but with horrifying results," Jay finished.

"What about you? Did you pick up anything?" Jake asked.

"He learnt how to read and write!" I smiled not bothering to even look up.

There was silence then out of nowhere there was a roar. I snapped my head up to the sound to see Jake had started his motorbike. I took a calming breath and started mine as well. It made an equally loud roaring noise maybe a decibel higher or lower. I looked at Jay and as I was about to ask him if he wanted to ride with me or Jake, Jake asked him. Jay snorted and before answering hoped on the back of my bike.

"I don't even think you had to ask," he said coldly.

"Okay then, hope you don't mind looking a little weird riding behind a girl," I smiled grabbing my hair and pulling it over my shoulder, "You wouldn't happen to have a hair lucky I can borrow? I don't want to suffocate Jay with my hair..."

"Sure," Jake left and a moment later returned with a thin black hair tie.

Quickly and messily I tied my hair up in a bun then drove out the back yard and onto the road. Jake was behind instinctively not really on his bike completely yet. I waited for him to get into the lead because to be frank I had no idea where Emily lived.

"Just follow behind and please don't do any reckless circus stuff," Jake said passing us.

I smiled cheekily knowing that somewhere along the way I would want to try out some tricks.

I rode behind Jake for a small amount of time before swerving across the road from boredom. It was strange though I actually didn't do any tricks but why I didn't I'm not sure. I twisted around to Jay who was lounging on the back half asleep.

"Jay," I waited for a reply but got none, "Jay!"

"What?" he jolted up clinging to m waste scaring me making me swerve the bike dangerously.

"Don't do that!" I called to him, "I just wanted to know if you wanted to change spots?"

"I don't know how to ride a bike, Mad, let along learn how to from you," he replied.

"But jay," I whined.

"No buts, just drive," he frowned.

"Naw come on, I know you want to drive it," I said with a sly grin.

"Fine! Alright!" he threw his arms up in defeat.

"Okay, first of all, I'm not pulling over, second, it's going to be a little tough," I said.

I stood up, still holding the handles, then turned to Jay. He grabbed the handles as I let go. I stood up waited a moment then, putting my left foot on the left back pedal I climbed under his arm then holding his shirt tightly I swung my other leg over. I smiled in satisfaction but it didn't take long for me to move around again. I stood up on the pedals and looked over Jay's shoulder at Jake who was more than half a kilometre ahead of us.

"I wonder when we will reach or destination," I said into Jay's ear.

He shivered a little, "I don't know but I can tell you one thing that felt weird..."

I saw Jake turn off and I instinctively threw Jay back into the passenger seat and hopped onto the front steering again. I turned the corner a little too fast and almost skidded out. I turned to Jay.

"I'm sorry," I smiled, "It's a reflex Mickey taught me, he said that I was really good at it."

"Reflex my ass," Jay rearranged himself in the seat, "That was really dangerous! You could have thrown me off!"  
"But I didn't and I knew I wouldn't," I replied as my defence.

I hadn't noticed Jake slowing down to be beside us, a look of confusion on his face. I half smiled then continued to act 'normal'.

"The house is just up the next road we turn off at," Jake said pointing at the left turn.

With this in mind I sped up and turned the corner then just to feel the rushing air again I sped up even faster. Jake was behind me yelling things but I couldn't hear over the roar of the motor despite my boosted hearing from being a werewolf. Jay sat behind me clutching my waist as if he were going to die. I slammed on the breaks as I saw the house come into view only I was going way to fast and the breaks weren't very good. I let out a scream of joy as the adrenalin pulsed through my veins. Whoever was in the house took it the wrong way and rushed out. Well not just one but three people. They were all shirtless, all surprisingly similar to Jake.

"I can't stop! This is great!" I cried as the breaks screeched louder.

One of the guys from the porch came down and stood in the bikes path. It was Jared from when I had that so called 'concussion'. The bike flew towards him and at the last second I jumped off closely followed by Jay. We both landed on our feet about two metres from were Jared was holding the bike. Jake came to a stop beside us staring at the bike then at me missing Jay in between.

"I'm so glad I gave you my bike instead of Bella's," he said quietly.

"Sorry, Jake," I smiled.

I skipped over to the bike and took it off Jared then stood it upright. I smiled at the other two faces I knew, Quil and Embry, then jumped up the two steps and hugged Quil. It had only been a few minutes ago, I think, that we last saw each other. Jay stood still before getting forcibly nudged forward by Jake. Jacob put an arm around my waist and attempted to lead me inside but I spun out of his grip and yanked Jay up the stairs so he didn't feel left out. I followed the four of them inside and was greeted friendly by the strong smell sweet and delectable smell of dinner. Standing in front of the stove was a woman with jet black hair and satin-like skin. She turned with a heart warming smile on her face, immediately accepting me and the rest of the guys as if we were her family. That's probably true for some of the guys I guess.

"You must be the delightful girl Jacob, Embry, Quil, Jared and Leah met. Pleased to meet you," she held out her hand and I looked at it before taking it, "Dinner should be ready soon," –she now focused her attention on the boys- "And I thought I told you all to put shirts on!"

I let out a small laugh and looked into Emily's almond eyes only to notice the three large scars which reached from her right eye down to the corner of her mouth. Jay walked over and sat down at the table putting his feet up then rocked gently on the two back legs. I offered to help in the kitchen saying I wanted to learn to cook only to be shoved out again.

"Thanks but I prefer our new guests not to do things the host should be doing," she returned to her cooking.

I walked over to the crowded table and stood behind Jay who now had his eyes closed and was snoring ever so silently. I felt a smile lift the corner of my mouth up but I refused to let it encase my features. I stood awkwardly looking at two new faces I hadn't yet seen. One of them was standing behind Jacob leaning on the wall staring at me with eyes filled with anger. He, I guessed, was a little shorter than Jacob and somewhat less muscular than Quil. My eyes then drifted to the smaller boy. He had a large happy grin on his face and a tall lanky body. He skin tone was similar to the rest of them and his hair as well. The smiling one approached me and introduced himself as Seth Clearwater and also mentioned he was related to Leah Clearwater. I introduced myself in return smiling just a widely and enthusiastically. I was not taller than anyone in the room and it made me feel like a dwarf but it didn't bother me much. I'd gotten used to it.

"Seth," I whispered to him, "Who's the angry one in the corner?"

"The one who's giving you the evils?" Seth turned to face him them looked back at me, "That's Paul. Don't take it personal or anything he is just like that to all newcomers."

I tried to make that anger disappear by smiling and waving, acting as friendly as I could but he turned away then walked outside. I shrugged then turned my attention back to Emily as she placed a plate of cupcakes and cookies on the table followed by the meat and vegetables. The guys flocked to the table instinctively ready to eat. I walked outside to let Paul know that dinner was ready but he wasn't there instead was a very tall man standing about to walk in. He was the same as the others, satin skin, black hair and chocolate brown eyes like me. His lips curled up ever so slightly at the sides as if he was trying to hide a smile. I stood aside and he walked in once he was gone I looked around again but Paul was nowhere.

"Mad, what are you doing?" Jake called from his seat.

"Paul was-"

"He's long gone by now, he was against you coming here in the first place. Don't worry about him," Seth explained happily pulling a steak from the plate full of meat.

I nodded then sat down in between Jay and Jake filling my plate only a tad with vegies then with a sausage. Jay looked at me strangely, I hadn't noticed that he was even awake. He knew I ate way more than what I had on my plate but I was polite and didn't let my large appetite ruin anything. I looked at everyone else's plates which were stacked up in front of them. Even little Seth had a stacked up plate.

"You're not going tell me you don't have an appetite like a werewolf are you?" Jacob asked looking at my plate.

My stomach grumbled loudly as I looked at my plate. After a moment I decided it wasn't that much of a problem to stack my plate up when I was with other werewolves. I grabbed the last steak and then put some more vegies on my plate then began to eat. There was light conversation around the table about a recent raid that they went on. Jay was silently eating his food beside me looking at my face every now and again. I ate quickly then moved to the untouched cupcakes and cookies. If it was one thing I couldn't handle it was cookies sitting in the middle of a table untouched. I grabbed a chocolate chip cookie and took a bite. It was heaven in my mouth! I loved the cookies so much I stole them all and placed them on my plate. When someone tried to take one I would growl at them. Every time Jacob would laugh and attempt to steal one while I was distracted but I turned quickly and pulled the cookies closer.

"Now, now, Madison, share the cookies. It isn't polite..." Emily spoke waving her finger at my.

"But...cookies?" I said sadly staring down at them.

"Just share them. That's all she's asking, Mad," Jay said grabbing one then eating it.

I frowned then handed one to everyone only to find there was none left for me. The one I'd bitten Jay stole. I pouted folding my arms but then reached for a cupcake. Emily slapped my hand and told me that I'd had enough sweet things. Jay stared intensely at her giving her a glare so cold it could freeze the sun. I excused myself and walked over to the fridge pulled out some bottled water then walked outside. _Best let everyone finish dinner_, I thought. I skulled the water quickly then sat down on the step taking in a huge breath.

"Not having fun?" asked a voice behind me.

"Not really, there is hardly anything to do," I sighed guessing I was talking to Jake, "I mean it's great and everything but no fun."

"Understandable..." Jake hesitated before continuing, "That's not why I invited you."

* * *

Reviews are appreciated :P *hint hint*


	15. Chapter 15: Confessions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor any of it's characters they belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**I do own my own characters, Madison and Jayden**

**

* * *

**

"Then why did you invite me?" I asked tilting my head slightly.

"Other than it being a friendly gesture I was hoping to talk to you," he paused before continuing, "no one but me and you were meant to be here for dinner, with the exception of Sam and Emily."

"So it was organised as a date?" I asked bewildered.

"Yeah it was," he replied.

I felt a smile creep over my face as I looked over the front yard. There was a long silence which didn't need to be filled. Just sitting there was enough for me. The air for any normal person would be cold enough to turn a person blue. The wind was light and left a tingling feeling as it passed over me. I brushed it off only to feel a hand equally warm. Looking down I saw Jake's hand. He immediately pulled it back as if he didn't even know his hand was there.

"What I wanted to talk about was the relationship we have," he looked at me from the corner of his eye.

"And what would that be?" I asked testing him.

"Friends," he said quickly, "but-"

"What's there to talk about then?" I said trying to dodge what he was saying even though I knew I wanted to hear what he meant.

"I'm getting there," he said smiling playfully, "You've noticed we got close pretty quickly right?"

I nodded before thinking it through. It was true we did get pretty close pretty fast. Now that I thought about it, it was a little odd, more than odd in some parts.

"It's not because either of us make friends easily." He took in a breath, "I might have...somewhere along the way...most likely when we first met..."

"Yep, okay? You what?" I was anxious now, something I rarely felt.

"Imprinted on-"

"No," shouted Jay who had just stepped onto the porch, "That's not going to happen! No!"

My eyebrows lifted in confusion as Jay pushed Jake out the way and latched onto my arm pulling me up. He was clearly angry at what he'd heard.

"Jay, what are you doing?" I asked innocently.

"I'm not hearing this! It's not true!" he said ignoring me, "It was just my imagination!"

"Jay, what are you doing? I was just talking to her?" it lifted into a question as if he wasn't sure himself.

Jay let go of my arm and marched to where Jacob now stood. I could sense and feel the anger radiating from him and knew what his aim was before he even reached Jake. I interjected casually hugging Jay's chest and trying to push him back. I may have been weaker than Jay but he took steps back. I could see that his skin was moving, about to transform, and changed quickly before him tearing my only clothes up. A split second after Jay changed lashing out at Jacob.

_I'm going to rip him to shreds then I'm going to make sure he will never ever touch her again! Then just to watch him squirm I'm going to-_

_Jayden! Calm down! Chill!_ I shouted in my head.

_No way! He's not going to get her! Not if I can help it! She's mine and mine alone! I've been with her longer!_ He snarled in his head completely ignoring me.

He took a step pushing me back. Jacob was in no way showing signs he was going to change. It was up to me to stop him because only I could hear his thoughts. Every few seconds he would take another step growling louder as he got closer. I pressed my forehead into his neck.

_Please stop, Jay, You're scaring me,_ I said quietly.

As if snapped from a trance he stopped growling and looked at me for the first time he stepped on the porch. He looked sympathetic and sorry but at the sound of Jacob's name he snapped his head back to him, the growling followed.

_Why are you doing this? You've never been this bad before_, I asked trying to cloak my voice.

_Why you ask_, he chuckled, _one reason and one reason alone._

His mind stopped completely as if I could no longer hear him, as if all connections had been broken. He had morphed back and was frowning darkly at Jacob but I could see that it was not as intense as before. Jacob stared back equally as bad not even noticing Jay was stark naked in front of him. It must have been a guy thing. I turned around then back again then sat down covering my face with my paws. It was embarrassing enough but now one of them was naked.

"What's your problem! You-"

"My problem? Jacob, you're my problem! I want you to stay away from Mad," he talked as if I was invisible again.

"You don't understand. Imprinting doesn't work like that!" Jacob said as calmly as he could, "and you should know that!"

"I do and you know what? It was fine until we moved to this stinking place!" Jay was talking through his teeth now.

I was surprised that this ruckus hadn't caused the pack to come out and help sort it out. By what I heard they were all piled against the door listening intently at the verbal fight. I was following fairly well until Jay said that line which threw me a little.

"You never acted as if you had imprinted on her," Jacob frowned slightly.

"Cause I can control those urges enough for her not to know. She needed to live her own life and choose her own things in life!"

The fight continued like this until I got fed up and jumped onto Jayden and growled a warning to him. It was getting out of hand. I sat quietly on his chest facing Jacob with my tail waving in Jay's face. I felt a smile then a sudden jolt Jay was a wolf again laying on his side beneath me. I slipped off him then nudged him to leave.

I'm not done yet, he said with a slight growl.

I don't care, I replied, Oh by the way...what's imprinting mean?

I may be a werewolf but normally they are told all the things you need to know in the pack and considering I was female and had no pack I had no idea. Jay looked gobsmacked. He knew what it was because he was a hereditary werewolf unlike me.

_Imprinting is like love at first sight I guess you could say. That person who is imprinted on becomes that werewolves one and only, their world_, Jay said carefully.

I nodded and smiled a little but then it sank in. Jacob had imprinted on me? Was that what he was trying to say before Jay interrupted him? Slowly I took a step back towards Jacob, a careful step. The moment I'd met Jacob played through my mind then what I was like afterwards. Maybe I imprinted on him as well?

_Please tell me you don't mean that,_ his voice was filled with pain.

_The evidence is there, Jay, I'm sorry_, I said lowering my head.

He lifted his head high eyeing Jacob off then he turned away without a sound.

_Do what your heart tells you, I'm in no position to change that_, he began walking away.

_Jay, your my best friend don't do this! _For once I was hurting inside like I was when I was little.

The friendship I had with Jay was deteriorating as the relationship with Jacob grew. There had to be a way I could fix this to make it work with the three of us.

_Jay, you said you could control the imprinting part of your mind, right?_ I said quickly.

_Yes that's right I did, your point?_ He replied.

_Can't you control it for me? So I can be with-_

_No, it will hurt me to see that_, he replied, _why don't you forget about me and join their pack?_

_I made a promise to you and I'm not about to break it_, I replied.

_Actually, no you didn't, you said you couldn't keep that promise and you know what? You were right_, he said his voice was monotone.

He was getting further and further from me and his speed was increasing. I took a step about to sprint after him but my back legs were caught. I kicked and barked, I even whined, but my legs weren't free.

"Hold still so I can clip these clothes on you," Jacob said wrapping a cord around my back leg, one on each leg, "Ones for you and ones for your idiot friend."

I nodded and once my paws touched ground I bolted after Jay. I hadn't left the front yard when I heard someone whisper to Jacob.

"It's just like what happened with Bella, let her go."

My pace slowed down and my ears turned around to try hear the rest but it was silent. Shaking my head I sprinted again following the trail which I saw in my mind. He was close and he could hear me behind him. Darting through the trees I saw a russet tail flailing in the wind. The darkness was enveloping him, could it be he was faster than me? No never he couldn't be, I'd always beat him in races.

_Jay, please wait!_ I screamed through my mind.

Silence.

_Jay? Jayden! What did you do now! Why would you do that!_

Still silence. My mind was empty of his thoughts and his vision. Had our pack of two just broken up or had he just become human.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated :P *hint hint*

I know this one was short but I had to make the next part a new chapter, don't hate me too much ;P


	16. Chapter 16: Please don't leave

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor any of it's characters they belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**I do own my own characters, Madison and Jayden**

**

* * *

**

I couldn't see the back of him anymore but I could smell him nearby. Relying solely on my sense of smell I followed him but his scent was fading quickly in the breeze. It was slowly getting harder and harder for me to track Jay down. He seemed to be going in large circles or the wind was changing the direction of the scent.

I don't know how long I'd been running around but I'd begun to pant uncontrollably. The breeze had turned into strong winds and there was a musty scent of rain in the air. Looking around I saw no sign of him and the scent had just about gone. Sulking I sat in the middle of the path I'd made and tried to slow my heart rate. The clothes strapped to my hind legs were taking its toll on me. Their weight had almost doubled from the muscle strain I'd forced on my legs. They shook as if I was cold and along with my panting it was a combination which screamed exhaustion. After a brief moment of resting I forcibly changed back and unclipped the clothes on my right leg. A pair of blue underwear was clipped along with a baggy shirt I guessed was Jacob's. I got dressed and shakily then returned to sitting in front of the tree to rest.

"I hope a storm isn't heading my way," I sighed through breaths.

I couldn't rest long because Jay's scent was brought by the wind. I shot up and smelt the air. According to the wind he was in the west but he might be in the south as well. I squirmed slightly contemplating the direction I wanted to go. In the end I decided to go south west, between the two. It was disappearing quick as I chased after the scent. Being barefoot probably didn't help at all because every few steps I tripped over a twig or branch cutting myself. The scent I was catching up to was ever so slowly becoming stronger and thicker. The sky grumbled loudly startling me, making me lose my balance and fall over skinning my knees and hands. I let out a small shriek as I attempted to pull a rather large twig from my palm. I felt a swift breeze and the weight on my left leg was gone. I looked around for a minute wondering if it was Jayden only to see nothing but empty space and then normal trees. The thunder roared above again and I scrambled to a tree covering my ears and closing my eyes hoping that the rain wouldn't follow. A minute later the rain began to fall and not just a light shower it was rather heavy and the lightening and the thunder were worse than any other storm I had witnessed here. My legs continued to shake but now more from fear than exhaustion. I felt safe suddenly. Upon opening my eyes I saw arms around me and not just any arms, Jayden's arms! He held me closer as the thunder rumbled above and the lightening made eerie shadows everywhere. There was silence for a long time but that hadn't needed to be filled. I was too afraid to talk and I didn't want at the present time because well, I had nothing to say. The rain was pelting down now and it was close to being hail than droplets. I felt tears swell in my eyes from the fear but I kept them from falling. Jay sat silently rubbing my arm and keeping me as calm as possible. After a few seconds I looked up at him and his eyes were on me. They were comforting and brother-like and just like that the fear was swept away. He saw this in my eyes and a gentle half smile spread across his face but it didn't reach his eyes. I leant my head against his bare chest and listened to his slightly accelerated heartbeat. Behind the large tree we weren't being attacked by the rain so we were both fairly dry. I felt him shuffle beneath me and his muscles tensed around me before releasing me completely. I latched onto his arms so quickly it was as if the movement wasn't even mine.

"Please," I whispered to him, "Don't leave, please."

He relaxed slightly and leant into the tree, "I won't if you don't want me to."

"Thank you," I mumbled resting my head back on his chest.

"You are still gonna have to solve the problem we have," Jay said calmly, "I'll be here in the forest if you ever need me, waiting for your resolution."

"What if there isn't one?" I asked quietly.

He chose not to reply and I immediately regretted asking the question. Trying to change the subject I started talking about memories mainly the ones that involved me being cuddled up to him for one reason or another. He seemed to catch on pretty quickly I didn't want to talk about or even think about the problem. The heavy atmosphere that had been around us had eased up and I found myself laughing at a memory. The storm was ever so slowly letting up, at least know there was no lightening and not as much thunder.

The storm had finally calmed, the rain had stopped, the thunder ceased and the lightening well it disappeared along with the thunder. I leapt up and stretched m arms out only to drop to the ground from my asleep and shaky legs. Using the tree I pulled myself up all the while Jay was watching with a smile across his lips. I shook each leg trying to get blood flowing then turned and helped Jay up even though he didn't need it. I quickly brush off the twigs and leaves which had become plastered along the back of my thighs. My feet sunk slightly in the muddy soil as I took a few steps away from the tree.

"Jay, I'll find a solution, don't you worry," I turned and smiled at him, "Just don't expect it to be a well thought through one."

He smiled and grabbed the branch above him and pulled himself up onto the branch.

"Yeah, that sounds like you," he sighed, "Don't let him change you, Mad."

I knew what he meant but why he had said it I wasn't sure. I waved enthusiastically as I walked through the mud. It made a strange squelching noise. I picked up the clip which was used to tie clothes around my leg and got undressed when I was out of site of Jay. I strapped it to my calf and then changed back to make it easier to get back to Emily's place which I had no idea where it was considering how frantic I was running after Jay. My paws we sinking slightly into the mud just as bad as if I was in my human form. I tried retracing my steps but had no luck after finding I was walking in circles.

_Turn to your left then run that way then you'll pick up on the path_, Jay sighed.

His voice frightened me that I jumped into the air a little. After pulling myself together I spoke back, _Dammit Jay you scared me! I thought you were gone from our pack of two._

_I was until I found you in the storm_, he replied then there was silence in my head again.

He'd changed back again. I followed his directions and found myself on the road which lead up to Emily's house. Had I ran all the way around or something? I stooped on the outskirts changed and quickly pulled on the slightly dirty clothes. I walked up the wet road to the house where only one person stood waiting for me. It was Jacob of course. He didn't seem to see despite it being dark I half suspected him to be asleep. I stood silently in front of the stairs watching for a while until after a few even breathes he yawned. His eyes opened a crack and I tilted my head.

"Where's your mate?" he asked half asleep, "He not coming back?"

"Nah, he said he doesn't want to be around anyone of you guys," I replied evenly.

"You're friend is an idiot," Jake said smiling now with open eyes and watching me.

I walked past him and leant against the door frame facing him.

"You coming inside or are you waiting for someone else?" I asked smirking.

He scrambled up slipping once on the wet wood and walked inside. On his way past he grabbed my hand and lead me into an empty room. It had a double bed and a fairly large wardrobe and a personal bathroom. I stared at Jake confused before he walked casually to the wardrobe and opened it to reveal a closet full of clothes. I walked casually to the wardrobe and looked at all the clothes. All girl clothes nt nearly big enough to fit Emily and way to small for Leah as well.

"As much as I like what your wearing now Emily would want you to change into your new pyjama's," he said smiling.

I playfully pushed him then forced him out the room so I could change. Was this going to be the room I stay in or is it only for the clothes? I quickly pulled out a pair of short shorts and then a black pacman shirt. I jumped onto the bed excited and rested my head on the soft feathered pillows. It was luxury for me compared to what'd I'd had to sleep on for the past few years.

"Jay doesn't know what he's missing," I said in a whisper.

I cuddled up close to the pillow and I slowly drifted off to sleep, a peaceful, calm and extremely comfortable sleep.

Jacob's Point Of View

After she didn't come out an hour later I decided to check on her. I knocked on the door but received no answer on the other end. I pressed an ear to the door to hear snores, soft ones, coming from the room. She'd fallen asleep on the bed. I opened the door and looked at Madison curled up in a ball laying on one pillow and cuddling another. She looked happy even while she was sleeping.

"Jacob," called a voice, "Sam needs you to patrol or something like that."

It was Emily.

"Alright then. I'll be there in a minute," I said from the hallway.

I turned back to Mad and walked over taking only a few steps to reach the bed. I pulled the blanket over her despite her not needing it then left. Emily was cleaning up after a late night snack when I came out. She smiled at me as I walked to the back door.

"How's Madison? Does she like her new clothes?" she asked wiping the bench.

"She's asleep and in her pj's," I replied.

"So cute," Emily sighed, "if she wakes up I'll let her know where you went, now hurry before Sam starts getting angry!"

I nodded and turned to leave then stopped and saw Seth asleep on the couch.

"Get Seth to come get me if she does," I said then left.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated :P *hint hint*


	17. Chapter 17: Strange

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor any of it's characters they belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**I do own my own characters, Madison and Jayden**

**

* * *

**

Jacob's Point Of View

Now as a wolf I ran to meet Sam and the others who were all wolves and sitting in a rather obscure circle. As I walked over they turned and looked as if I was insanely late for a party.

_Finally finished with your girlfriend, Jake_, Leah snarled.

_Calm down Leah. Jake we've been waiting for you for a while now_, Sam said calmly.

_I apologize but Madison was taking forever_, I replied.

_Next time, don't wait for her_, he said slightly aggravated, _We are here for a reason, a vampire is on our territory and bodies are turning up drained. Patrol the area for tonight, Jake, if you need any of us call._

I nodded then stood up then ran through the gap between Paul and Sam. Patrolling was fairly fun considering that it was a hunt for the enemy and any minute the vampire might lash out. I darted through the trees feeling the crisp midnight breeze, that's how patrolling was, running around smelling the air, watching for things and sometimes getting a small fresh snack.

Nothing happened during my patrolling. Not a vampire in sight nor a scent or trace of one, just empty forest that stretched on for miles. I stretched forward licking the remainder of the small snack I decided to eat. My mind had been silent for a while now and I was beginning to feel slightly lonely. After a few moments I sat down to have a small break because there had been no sign of the enemy blood sucker. Suddenly my ears pricked up and I heard the snap of a twig. Before I had time to turn around it had latched itself around my neck. I flung around trying to get it off. As a last chance to get it off I leapt into a tree forcing my back into it. I felt the bloodsucker crawl to my neck to avoid being squashed. The weird thing was if it really was a bloodsucker it had no scent, no nose burning sweet scent. I stood still for a second then felt it move to my ear.

"I got you," whispered a familiar voice.

It was Madison and just as I was about to change Seth's voice blasted through my head.

_I'm so sorry, Jake! I forgot I had to follow her! Is she here?_ He screamed.

_Yes, Seth, I hear you...loud and clear_, I replied with a little bit of a bite.

_You may not want to change right now_, Seth had read my mind, _you don't want to scar her do you?_

_Seth, I hope that was a joke!_ I said.

Madison still sat latched to my neck, she was silent then slid off standing in front of me. It was strange, Seth would have known that Madison had left, not come flying out of nowhere screaming that he had forgot to follow her. I looked into her eyes for a moment and it hit me like a bullet. Her eyes were glowing red despite the dark colour.

_Seth, go back and ask Emily if she has woken up yet_, I ordered.

_Alright_, he caught on to what I'd just seen.

"So, Jake, found anything knew?" She asked.

I looked at the imposter slightly confused. I would have thought she knew I couldn't reply in human words so I shook my head as a reply. She snorted a sound I was positive Mad would never make. A smile passed over her lips and her red eyes glistened in the moonlight. Taking a step forward she folded her arms. I growled at the girl as she continued to speak of her 'dream' that she supposedly had. I was starting to get tired of listening to her lies so I barked to silence her and as I did I saw Madison, the real one, race past Seth who was half way to the house. It didn't take long for her to reach us. She was still human when she leapt onto the other girl. I watched as Mad slammed the girl into a tree making her change form into her real self. She was a vampire. She had short sleek hair which was dark brown and blonde. She wore a strange kind of make-up which was freakish and fitting for the girl considering she was wearing a colourful dress that frilled out. On her feet were large striped multi-coloured socks followed by your everyday hiking books. This vampire was all over strange. Madison held her by the neck and lifted her up so her feet couldn't touch the ground. It was surprisingly easy considering the vampire was shorter than her by almost a head.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" she demanded.

"Destroying the pack the only way I know," the vampire choked, "through you."

"Oh, okay then," She said shifting her feet, "Alright then. Bring it on!"

I stood still watching her body ripple as she changed forms tearing her clothes yet again. Her red paw was placed over her windpipe.

"I don't need to breathe, you know," the vampire retorted.

_Thank you captain obvious!_ I said rolling my eyes.

I decided I was missing out on all the fun so I walked over and stood beside Madison towering over the tiny vampire. My nose burned at the strong scent which was stronger than I'd ever smelt before. This vampire I defiantly didn't like.

"You dogs smell!" she tried to turn her head away, "stop breathing on me!"

Mad and I exchanged glances and sucked in air then as if we were in sync we let our breath go sending the air over the vampire. She squirmed finally fed up.

"I've played innocent and now I smell like a mutt, I'm not gonna tolerate it anymore."

She wrapped her legs around Madison's body and clenched making it difficult for her to breathe. Slightly panicky now, Mad dropped her paw but still stood on two legs. Before a seconds thought my mouth snapped onto the vampires stomach.

"Ow!" she said slowly, making it sound almost sarcastic, "that hurts you know!"

I growled and clenched tighter until I felt her flesh tear beneath my teeth. She let go just as my teeth were about to meet and started to try and claw her way out of my mouth.

"You're ruining my dress!" she said, her voice broke at the end.

A smile crept over my mouth to see her genuinely annoyed. I heard a strange coughing noise and my eyes immediately shot to Madison. Now on all fours her head was close to the ground and with every breath she either coughed or let a small shriek of pain escape her lips.

"Ha! Serves you right mutt! Don't mess with me or I'll snap your ribs even more! Or maybe I should drive your ribs into your chest more?"

_Jake, I just got back from Sam's_, it was Seth, _I told him he better hurry but he said you could handle it! Should I-_

_Just go get Sam or someone, can't you see she's struggling to breath?_ I shot at Seth letting my anger out on him rather than the vampire between my teeth.

The vampire was still struggling in my mouth so I flung her into another tree. Before she had time to get up I trampled her and tore the teeth marks bigger.

"I get the gist!" she wailed, "I'll leave her alone! I won't touch her! I swear on it!"

_That's something I'm not willing to trust_, I growled through my mind.

_Sheesh, Jake don't do that! It gives me the chills!_ Seth whined.

Just hurry up Seth, I let out a frustrated bark.

Struggling to stand now Mad walked towards the vampire and me. Her fur was ruffled and pushed in where the vampire had been holding. Her eyes were hollow from the pain as she stared at the ground then to the vampire who was just lounging, watching her struggle. I glanced back at the vampire, a smile was plastered over her face. It was heart wrenching to watch knowing I'd be able to do nothing because my job at the moment was to keep the vampire in check. In truth I just really wanted to snap her into tiny little pieces and watch her scream in burning fire. Lost in day dreams of slaughtering the leach I hadn't realised Mad had walked off and returned with pants on and a shirt which she was tugging on. I glimpsed at the red swollen marks on both her sides, she'd realigned them somehow so they healed in the right position.

"You stupid vampire," she said once her shirt was on, "I'm going to hurt you so much more than you did me."

"Aw," she mused, "and I thought we were becoming friends."

Madison's Point Of View

Seeing that Jake had no intention of killing her I felt myself relax a little. He'd hurt her but not enough to cause her pain. I walked over to the vampire bent down, grabbed her face and breathed over her face watching her squirm. I was immune to their smell for some strange reason it never actually bothered me, just hurt that's all.

"That stench is horrible!" she cried out.

"Suffer." Was all I said.

Jake's eyes were flickering between my face and my sides where, I know, he saw the marks from where I had to realign my ribs. My hand found the leach's throat. To make sure there was no repetition of what happened before I stood on her feet.

"You're a strange vampire, you know that?"

"Of course I do." She raised her eyebrow in a mocking way.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated :P *hint hint*

I'm sorry it's so late. I've been a little upset about writing lately. The next may take a while too Sorry for the inconvenience.


	18. Chapter 18: Bang!

Im sorry this chapter took so long! Really i am! Send as many comlaints as you want :)

I am getting back into the swing of things so chapters should prgress better than..well...this one did...

* * *

Smiling now I faced Jacob whose eyes were now focused on something nearby but not close enough for me to hear or smell it. My smile soon faded when I realised the vampire was trying to get out of my grip. Taking in a slow breath I blew her a kiss sending sweet wolf smelling air into her face.

"Gah! That's horrible!"

I stared at her, satisfied. "Stop squirming or I'll do it again."

Guessing from Jacob's reaction from before he had freaked and made Sam come or something along those lines. I didn't want him to be here. He'd probably make the vampire suffer a quick death and I didn't want that. I wanted her to suffer like I had and the only one person I could think of to listen to this was vampires. The only ones I knew were the Cullen's. I know it's a bit dark for me to want this but she broke my ribs and made Jake freak out. She wasn't going to get off lightly. I threw her over my shoulder while Jake was still transfixed on the nothingness and walked soundlessly towards Forks.

It was a quiet walk, that is, considering I had 2 wolves following me. One I recognised because I'd known him since well I've known for a very long time and the other I'd been with not nearly minutes ago. The vampire hadn't shut up about them as well. She kept complaining about how the stench was bad and the noises were bothering her, of course she said it low that only I heard. Finally fed up with the 3 of them I dropped the vampire on the ground.

"Alright! I give!" I shouted putting my hands in the air.

The vampire looked like she got winded from falling to the ground. She was about to get up when Jacob came pouncing out and caught her in his teeth. Sam probably wanted to give verdict now. Sighing I looked over to where Jay was, still in hiding. He wasn't moving. After Jake gave a second glance at me he turned and left, vampire clawing at his muzzle.

"Jay, get out here! I know it's you!"

As if on cue the big russet wolf with gold eyes came out. Blinking and staring at me. I hated when he did that and he knew it as well. I quickly closed the distance between us and tackled him. He didn't move. I blew a strand of hair from my face and climbed onto his back.

"Onward lassie!" I said and pointed to the direction I'd been heading.

He chuckled and turned the other way going back to where Jake had gone. What was he doing? He didn't want me to go back did he? No, of course not. I shook off the bad feelings and focused on the fact he was talking, well kind of, to me like he was before we even started living in Forks.

"Jay," I whined loudly, "why are going this way? The steed is meant to listen to their rider."

A smile crossed over his wolf lips and, like a horse, he reared up standing on his two back legs. I gripped for dear life trying not to fall off as he deliberately ran with more jumps. Since he was acting like a horse I decided to ride like a rider, that is a race horse rider. I grabbed onto two tufts of fur and placed my feet firmly on both sides of his back. I raised my bum into the air and yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Yah!"

Racing through the forest on Jay's back was not all fun. I had to dodge the low branches but that didn't bother me one bit I still enjoyed myself. We seemed to be running slower than normal because he was trying to keep the jumping going. Slowly getting out of my stance I stood up straight and waited for the next low branch. It was coming up soon and I could see it, a strong sturdy brand which could hold me. At the right time I caught the branch in my hands and swung myself up using the momentum Jay had provided for me. I sat on the branch and watched as he realised I'd disappeared from his back. He stopped looked around then turned and ran to the tree I was sitting in. Smiling I petted his head and moved to a different branch higher up so he could get onto the branch. He was up in an instant following me, playfully nipping at my feet. After climbing to the top I realised that Jay wouldn't be able to get this high and looked down to see him a few metres below stuck on the last sturdy thick branch. I began to climb down but then it caught my eye. In the distance something was moving fast towards us. I was a little panicked for a second and scrambled down the tree quickly. Now on the same branch as Jay I jumped onto his back.

"Jump," I said calmly, "Out the tree."

He looked at me as if I was crazy but seeing my calm collected face he did so. He landed perfectly then awaited for what I guessed was my next command. Things were getting too serious again. I hated the atmosphere it was giving. So I smiled and forced out a laugh hopefully lightening the mood for Jay as well.

"Let's go my lovely steed. We must go to see the princess who is locked in the tower!" I said pointing in the air.

He was slightly confused now considering there was no princess and there definitely was no tower. Contemplating going in the direction I wanted him to go he decided to go back in the direction of Emily's place, mainly because I liked it there and he had no bitter feelings towards her, I guessed. I bounced on his back, annoyed that he was going in the opposite direction. He turned to look at me and his eyes were like poison darts. I froze up for a second before deciding to lounge on his back. I wasn't going to be able to change his mind, it was already made up. The fast moving thing played out in my mind again. It was heading our way and we were walking straight to it.

"Alright keep calm," I mumbled knowing that Jay could hear me.

He shot me a sidewards glance then ran faster not turning back around. I closed my eyes for a split second before I heard the noise of paws pounding onto the ground. I shot up but it was too late. With our speeds matched we collided with the other person.

**_BANG!!_**

Before I even bothered to open my eyes I heard a lot of animal groaning. I had fallen onto my back and could hardly move from the impact. Listening intently I heard one of them get up. I guessed it was Jay because immediately after I heard rustling and then felt a hand on my face.

"Hey, Mad!" He said through gritted teeth. "Are you okay? Get up!"


End file.
